Torchwood Files
by Musett Choisuel
Summary: A New Torchwod Team in Cardiff meet Jack Ianto Harkness Jones or Janto and his team. This is their alien encounters. Sequel is Torchwood Files 2, Torchwood Apocolie and new one to be named.
1. Prologue

Torchwood Files

Prologue

Captain Harkness stood on top of the hill he had a bundle in his arms, a very pregnant Gwen Cooper-Williams walked up to him "Jack" she said, Jack looked at her "it wasn't your fault" she said.

Jack sighed "it was my fault Gwen….Ianto," he closed his eyes briefly then opened them "Stephen, Owen and Tosh" he said, the bundle started crying, Gwen eyes widened "what's that Jack?" "Gwen meet Janto Harkness Jones".

Next Chapter: New Beginnings


	2. 1 New Beginnings

The Torchwood Files

New Beginnings

Summary: With Torchwood now rebuild join a team and a new Captain on a adventure of a lifetime.

The Hub doors opened a group of people entered "So this is some kind of spaceship" One said he wore a long grayish bluey RAF coat his striking blue eyes took in the sights of the hub "Well seeing as alien Spaceship is printed on it" Another Voice said.

"Boardroom in 15 minutes; Leila round of coffee's" The Ianto Jones look alike slapped his hands together, stuck his bottom lip out and pouted "Coffee please" the young girl sighed "Coming up Boss."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Janto Harkness- Jones opened the boardroom doors and glided in with his coat flying behind him.

Janto took his coat off and hanged it on his chair and sat down at the head of the table which was infront of the projector screen.

Revealing a dark black suit with a pair of black loafers: a red t-shirt, a red and black stripped tie finished with a black waistcoat.

The door opened and a dark skinned male walked; his hair was all sleek with a side parting wearing a sweater vest and green combats he stopped infront of the table "I want everything set up Jeremy"

"Tell everyone make it now not wait till the 51st Century" The guy named Jeremy nodded and left to tell the others.

Janto who had sat down previously at the head of the large table, he looked around the room "I'm gonna make you proud Tad" he said.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"I have taken apart the 'Spaceship'" Jeremy made quotation marks "Ok anything to report" Janto asked "Ah no" the door opened Leila walked in a red haired guy followed. His hair hung into ponytail he looked 5ft tall wearing Dark jeans and a leather Jacket "Everyone I would like for you to meet Hiro Tackinawa he will be our new weapons expert"

"Hiro, I'm Janto Harkness- Jones" he grinned "This is Ryan O'Connor, our doctor" a Dark brown Haired man leaned on his chair next to Janto's Left his left ear was pierced. His doctors white coat was undone revealing a tight black top his trousers were like light army style "Hi" Ryan smiled.

"Jeremy Keane our gifted computer tech extraordinaire" Jeremy smiled that's all he would ever want to do but you could understand by the way his eyes responded "Don't listen to Jeremy he's missing something" Janto laughed nervously.

"Natalie is not from this planet and I don't mean like Jeremy, I literally mean that she's not from this planet" Janto explained.

Hiro stared at Janto as if he belonged in a asylum, Natalie tutted from the side she was sitting on top of the filing cabinet her long flowing brown shoulder length hair she wore a short denim skirt with leggings; black boots her leather jacket was half zipped.

"I'm an Airotride shape shifter" she leaped off the cabinet she changed into a version of Hiro if you had blinked you would have missed the transformation she waved at him and winked as she turned to lean on the cabinet changing back to herself.

"Natalie's the alien liaison and last but not least Leila O'Connor… obviously you have already met she is our archivist, Coffee maker and odd job girl" Hiro turned to look at her she smiled back, her dark brown hair was tied in a ponytail she resembled Ryan in a girly way her clothes had a indie vibe to them with a flowing skirt and short-sleeved top.

A ringtone echoed the room Janto stood up and turned his back to the guys "Talk to me" Janto stood holding his phone to his ear, Ryan leaned back on his chair chewing on his pen "ok were be there, Rosie" Janto hung upon and turned back round "we have an alien-ish thing"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ryan lifted the tarp "Oh" he recoiled and covered his mouth and nose "That's rank" Janto looked "Ok we have slime mucus and blood" Ryan observed "a dead alien" Hiro mumbled and nodded "dead alien" said Ryan "ok" Janto looked round "ok people nothing to see here" He said

"Oh my" A voice said Janto looked up at a woman she had short dark hair she was walking towards him she had a gap in her teeth, Janto raised an eyebrow.

The woman slowly reached her hands out to put on his face she playfully squeezed Janto's cheeks "you look" she began, the rest of the team watched from behind him.

"Um" Janto began he grabbed her wrists gently making sure he didn't hurt her "Do I know you?" he asked "The Names Jack- Ianto Harkness- Jones right?" she said stepping back to get a closer look "Yeah" Her eyes widened "I can't believe you don't recognize me I raised you for 6 years" "Gwen" He lifted her up and swung her around as they both laughed.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Leila handed the coffee's round, all the team sat round the boardroom table 'Thanks Leila" Janto gave her a famous Jack grin "Anytime sir" she left before she stifled a giggle.

Gwen looked at Janto "So you don't have a thing for the tea girl do you?" she asked "Eww no she's a female" he replied Gwen laughed at his expression "Just like your… D…" her face dropped slightly Janto closed his eyes.

"I miss him so much… yeah and I know I never met my tad but" Janto drunk "When you and Uncle Rhys told me all those stories about when Owen used the Singularity scalpel" Gwen smiled at the memory "And when you caught them in the hothouse" Gwen blushed and laughed.

"Well I've tried to piece the alien together but as you can see" Ryan spread his arms out slightly they all now stood in the morgue

Gwen covered her mouth "That is really foul" she said as she stepped back standing next Janto "We have one alien device" "I thought we decided it was a spaceship?"

"Doesn't matter Ryan" said Janto "Fine" Ryan took his gloves off rolling them up and chucking them into the bin "I'm going home" he started to walk "Its early Ryan we don't finish for another 4 hours" Ryan stopped "What else is there to do" He asked

"I'll find you something that's the kind of thing I do because I'm the boss" Janto stated.

Gwen leaned "Is it me or you and Ryan just don't kind of get along" she unfolded her arms. "What makes you think that?" Janto shot back while reading some papers. Gwen and Janto now were in his office "Duh the evils you give each other"

"It kind of reminds me of Ianto's and Owen's old relationship"

"Really so that's what it was like" Gwen hit him round the head.

Ryan cleared the table he stepped back and took his doctors coat off and hung it on the coat hanger in the corner of the morgue.

"Does anybody need a lift?" asked Hiro nobody answered "okay that means a no" he mumbled and he left. Leila put a scarf round her neck and put her coat on while she waited for Ryan to get ready. Jeremy had left without a word putting earphones in his ears.

Janto watched them go he sat down Gwen had already left "Night Janto" Leila said waving goodbye she left with Ryan, Janto smiled back.

Reaching into his draw he pulled out a diary he opened it carefully reading the entry

"_I took Lisa's death really hard, I love her so much still she was my everything but I have a feeling this thing with Jack is different"_

Janto shut the diary gently and closed his eyes…Oh Tad… a tear rolled down his face.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

There was a light which grew to immense size until it took over the whole alleyway, it died down and disappeared form view.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Jeremy shut the door and locked it behind him "Woof, woof" a black and white husky ran over to him "Hello Lukey" he kneeled down "Did you miss me" he kissed his muzzle "woof"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The bathroom door opened and the light turned on "Alien guts" Ryan stepped into the shower turning it on.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Leila ate some curry she shut the file "Start from the beginning" she sighed

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Jeremy sat down onto the floor by a brown rug he was surrounded by different types of computers, he turned them all on and waited "File downloading" said the woman's voice.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Natalie read a book her hair was moving in the breeze, she was sitting on top of a building.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The phone rang.

Janto dried his hair he walked out the bathroom he had a towel wrapped round his waist.

"Hello…ok" Janto looked at the clock "Ok on the way" he said turning the phone off.

An average plump looking woman stood with the policeman she had her hair into a low ponytail she turned round looking through her glasses she had black flowing trousers and a white long-sleeved t-shirt.

The Torchwood SUV parked the door flung opened Janto stepped out he straightened out his coat and tie.

"Janto Harkness-Jones" the woman walked towards him "Hello Rosie"

"We have another dead mucus, bloody blob" Rosina said "Come with me" she walked into the building Janto followed her "as you can see a young boy was playing round in this abandoned building, Urgh kids"

Janto rolled his eyes "Boys will be boys" he stated "You got that right" Rosina moaned as she watched Janto take a sample "we still have the other thing back at ours"

"I called you because your Torchwood remember" she said "I know I'm Torchwood I'll have to take it back with me," he sighed "as much as I don't want to"

Rosina smirked "If I remember rightly Jack-Ianto" he covered her mouth with his hand "Do call me by my proper name," he began "why do you think I call myself Janto" Rosina rolled her eyes.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"I've translated it all done and completed" Hiro got up and slid the chair across the room which hit Jeremy's desk "Watch it newbie" Jeremy spoke for the first time since Hiro met him "oops my bad"

They were in the boardroom Janto sat at the head of the table Ryan next to his left, on Janto's right sat Jeremy and next to him was Hiro. Leila sat next to Ryan with a tray of dirty mugs next to her. "The Planet supernova castrrophere" Janto said

"Say again" asked Ryan "Supernova Castrophere" Natalie repeated they didn't hear her come in she sat at the other end of the table "I Should of seen this sooner" Natalie said covering her face.

"Natalie" Janto started "it's fine."

"What's this about" Asked Hiro. Natalie started talking "Over 5000 years ago give or take a few years" Ryan snorted.

"There was two kinds of airotrides; The heaven and the Dark, The heavens which is my type is where when you shape shifted into someone, that was all there was, but the Dark kind well lets just say the thing or person you shifted got automatically killed" Natalie explained

Jeremy's eyes widened his high soprano voice rang out "so lets just say that it turns the bodies into that Gunk"

Natalie shook her head "No you see that's why I didn't notice they were involved"

"So something went wrong"

Leila held the dirty tray of mugs "So what are we going to do about it" she asked standing up "Hm" Janto leaned forward on his elbows and rubbed his temples.

"we need to see the pattern involved, ok everyone Jeremy go over the device,"

he explained still with his eyes closed "Spaceship" Ryan added "Whatever… Natalie and Leila go to the archives and get everything on Supernova Castrophere and Airotrides, Hiro get any weapons ready that would help and Ryan, we…" he pointed to everyone they all set off to their jobs "we are going to get our hands dirty"

Ryan opened the storage Janto stood with his hands on his hips "I don't see what we will find what I couldn't at first" Ryan uncovered it.

"Now we know the Background" they both took rubber gloves from the box putting them on "Lets dig in" Janto moved it "Oh God it sounds like your going to eat breakfast" Janto laughed, Ryan shivered in disgust

Natalie stared into space Leila looked through the files "Well I found a bit on you.. Natalie you ok" Leila looked at her "Yeah…I just can't" she whined while she shifted into a white fluffy Rabbit "Oh Nat" The rabbits ears drooped to her small eyes "Guys we have a problem"

Natalie hopped after Leila up the stairs Janto walked and picked her up "She's always done this whenever she feels she's let us down" Hiro watched "What was it last time?" "Me" Janto walked away with her.

Sometime later "There's been a spike in the rift" Jeremy said "Ok where?" Janto asked from somewhere "Splott", "actually its pronounced Sploe" said Janto.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The SUV doors shut "Ok what now?" Leila had a hold of Natalie "well the spikes are still activated" Jeremy looked at his Pda in his hand "A bit further in" Janto nodded "Ok split up Natalie your with Leila, Jeremy and Hiro, Ryan with me"

"I hate dust" Leila held her nose preventing from sneezing, the rabbits ear twitched "Don't get dust on me"

"So where are you from?" asked Jeremy "Kyoto Japan" "You don't look totally Japanese" Jeremy asked "My father was German" Jeremy nodded.

"Its Dark" Hiro shone the torch round.

Ryan turned the torch on he shone it round the dark room, a creaking sound came from the side, they turned round with their guns drawn the door opened even further creaking as it did.

A figure appeared in the doorway.

They shone their light at the man "Who are you" the said "Torchwood" Janto said "and you are?" he asked the figure replied "I'm the Caretaker and your trespassing would you remove yourself" "we have authority"

"Come in Janto" Leila tapped her earpiece "We have another" Leila said "Ok bag it, we've come across the Caretaker, Has Natalie felt anything?" asked Janto

"No"

"ok" Janto sighed "Carry on Leila" he said "Right Boss"

Jeremy looked at the device "Were getting close" he Mumbled "I feel" Hiro shivered

"Yeah me too" Jeremy opened the door he shone the torch "Shit what's that" the remaining air they had left a thick mist covered the room.

Hiro stepped behind it he put his hand in the mist "Careful" Cautioned Jeremy "its ok" he moved his hand to his side.

"Janto I think me and newbie has found something rather interesting" Jeremy said in his comm.

"On our way" He turned "You" Janto pointed to the janitor "Stay put, come on Ryan"

The door opened Leila stepped in she held Natalie in her arms her ears were droopy "Whoa" she walked in and stopped next to Jeremy.

"Natz do you recognize it?" Hiro asked looking at the bunny in Leila's arm "I think I do but I can't be sure"

Janto and Ryan walked along the corridor at the other end the door was ajar the door swung open so fast that the next minute a big black wolf charged at Ryan jumping to his arm

Ryan struggled with the wolf it clung to his arm "Get it off me" Janto gripped the animals fur and slammed it into the wall it whimpered as it slide down onto the floor.

Ryan leaned against the wall holding his bleeding arm "Fuck my arm" he said standing up "You ok" Janto asked Ryan nodded "I'll live" Janto looked around the empty corridor "Where'd it go?"

The animal had somehow slipped away.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"What's taking the guys so long" asked Hiro, the door opened Janto and Ryan walked in. Leila ran to him with Natalie "Ry your arm" she said "Its ok sis" Ryan reassured her.

Janto stopped infront of the portal "wow" he stuck his hand in the same way Hiro had "Bloody be careful Janto" Natalie jumped from Leila's arms and landed next to Janto.

"It's a way to and from my world I used to get to Supernova Castrophere all the time this way" Natalie shifted to her woman form, she sighed "If this is here so should the alien right" Leila asked

"yes but I don't understand why?" Natalie said "What's not to understand Natanaria" a different voice said

They all turned the same black wolf that attacked Ryan stood in the doorway from within the darkness it shifted into a man with short blonde hair and all white clothing. "why are you doing this?" Natalie asked.

"Because its in our species nature" He said Natalie shook her head "Don't be so stupid brother we are peaceful people" Natalie explained all the team stood with their eyes wide "Well times change sister" he snarled.

"well I hate be a nuisance but on behalf of the planet earth we advise you to leave right this minute" Janto demanded the alien laughed "I think not its not that simple"

"well I'll make it simple" Janto said he held his gun up pointing at the alien "How do we shut the portal down Nat?" Janto asked all the team aimed at the alien who stood still against the wall so calmly

"it will close automatically when he goes through it" she replied "I think that's your queue Crytenia" Natalie said Janto looked at the airotrides.

It laughed "you should know me better" he shifted

The man that was standing against the wall was now a tall blue figure his skin was scaly deep blue sea when he stood straight you could see the different tubes of a heart which occupied most of his body he had long fingers which crossed over his chest along with his arms when he walked slowly towards Natalie who had changed into her Airotrides form you could tell the difference in sex because of both legs of Natalie's was seen as leg tendons coming out of the leg, to finish off their physique the feet was Lions claws.

"Wow," said Leila as she blinked "That's what Natalie looks like"

Natalie changed back into her elegant human form "what we going to do boss" she asked folding her arms over her chest "Leave now" She shot back "no" the male airotride shouted he bolted towards them Ryan shot a few rounds which missed about a mille second Ryan reloaded but he was too late, the male slammed himself into Ryan who fell back.

Natalie stepped infront of Janto and the others "Stop this now" she charged towards her brother shifting back to her airotride form she slammed into him pushing him into the table, "Go back now Creed" she screeched very high.

Creed fell back in agony "You can't" his eyes widened "Yes I can" she grabbed his shoulders and roughly pushed him into the portal. He fell through shouting out his sisters name.

Jeremy looked at the device still firmly in his hand "It's closing"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Natalie Closed her eyes she stood once again on a tall building she sighed. Janto stood next to her as they both looked over at the city "It's over with now"

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

To be Continued….

What do you think, I am so happy how this turned out I hope you are, if its any good there might be a another chapter if not it can be a twoshot all depends on Reviews.


	3. 2 Bodysnatched

The Torchwood Files

Bodysnatched

Janto drove the SUV "Why are we going to this Br-Bryn Brynbleed- Blad?" Hiro asked the other guys laughed "Brynblaidd" Janto said without trouble.

"8 years ago or was it 9; Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato and my father Ianto Jones visited this quaint little village because people were going missing off the radar"

"Missing" asked Leila "Yet when they approached this place it was all deserted, not any living soul"

"And" Hiro Began "Well when they got here they came across a bloody corpse while the SUV was stolen, and of course they stumbled across" Janto stopped.

"Stumbled across" asked Natalie "Cannibals"

Ryan leaned on the bonnet "I hate Camping" he grumbled "you loved it when we were kids" Leila handed out coffees "I'm bloody 27; it was okay when I was 8"

"My you're old" Janto sat on the bonnet "One year older than you" Ryan nudged him "it's not something to be proud of"

* * *

"Ghost stories what are you 8" Jeremy asked "I'm still young at heart" Hiro smiled drinking his coffee

Hiro laid down "So no cannibals then please don't let there be no Cannibals" He shivered "I've seen Hannibal you know" he yawned.

"Okay kiddies I think its about time you all settled for bed" They all groaned

* * *

The leaves scrunched along the countryside floor a shadow appeared over the 4 tents.

* * *

Jeremy rolled up the tent "Right it's time to head off" Janto stood in the middle of their camp site with his hands on his hips.

* * *

Ryan yawned he looked out the window of the SUV they were driving deeper into the countryside "I'm bored" "your always bored" Leila shot back, Jeremy looked at the pda "I've got a signal close by" Janto stepped hard on to the brake.

They all fell forward "Fuck Janto" Natalie sighed "Sorry" Janto said apologetically he turned round.

"What are the co-ordinates" he asked Jeremy looked back at it "were already here" Jeremy added.

* * *

"Ok Ryan, Natalie with me, rest of ya take that way" Janto demanded

Jeremy walked in front of Leila and Hiro along the path the tree's swayed while they walked into the back of the village "So long have you been doing this?" he asked "me and Ryan have been doing this 'lovely little job' for 4 years now" Leila said making quotation marks.

* * *

"Why don't't aliens bugger off?" Natalie moaned "get off the planet then Natz" Ryan laughed

"Real comedian huh" Natalie rolled her eyes "I try my best" Ryan smiled; there was a crunch from behind them they stopped and slowly turned around.

"Hello" they all grabbed their guns from the inside of their jackets there was no one there "Animal" Natalie Suggested "yeah were in the middle of the countryside what could possibly go wrong" Janto grinned.

* * *

Leila walked faster into the village "I Have a bad feeling about this" she singsonged.

Jeremy moved the pda round in a circle "well it stops here" "I wonder if the guys have got anywhere"

*/*/*/*/*

Natalie pointed "a house" "so lets say hi" Janto activated his Bluetooth "Jeremy, we've come across a house were about to check it out there is a car in front but if you find anything return back to the SUV I'll contact you" Janto explained "OK boss" "Come on lets go" Janto said walking up to the house.

As they approached the door he knocked loud enough waiting for an answer he knocked once again "No answer" Janto stepped back.

* * *

The beeping noise sounded off as it ringed through the air, Jeremy looked at the pda once again "The rift just went mental" he said "Janto" Leila pressed her earpiece "yeah" "The rift monitor just went crazy were back at the SUV" Leila explained "Ok"

"Well looks like no one's in" Natalie said "Hm" Janto sighed "Something seems funny" Ryan added Janto nodded to agree "Ryan take the back of the house" Ryan nodded and walked out of site "Nat" he turned but she had already knew what to do. Shifting into a cat and she disappeared through the flap of the door "yeah yeah I know" Janto put his hands on his hips.

Ryan climbed over the fence and walked up to the back door of the house.

Natalie walked into the kitchen as soon as she saw a bowl of cat food she shifted back into herself.

* * *

Jeremy paced up and down "I think we should get the others" "No Jeremy he told us to stay put" Leila said

Hiro was sitting on the floor while leaning against the SUV "I could do with a bloody fag" He sighed.

A wind blew "its getting windy" Leila mumbled

The pda went nuts Jeremy took it out of the bag "Shit" "Jeremy watch it" Hiro pushed him.

A tall strange man overpowered Hiro and hit him round the head "Hiro" Leila screamed reaching for her gun the man hit Leila round the head with a piece of wood.

Jeremy struggled to get up "Don't move" Jeremy froze and looked up, the guy hit him round the head once again, Jeremy flopped back on the floor.

* * *

"Its empty Janto" Ryan opened the door Janto walked into the house.

Ryan opened the door to the bedroom it was kids room with floral pattern wallpaper he walked in slowly to look around him he picked a t-shirt "Janto we have ectoplasm"

Natalie analysed the t-shirt "Some alien ectoplasm" she sighed.

Janto stood in the doorway "I'll get Jeremy to take a further look" Janto pressed his Bluetooth "Jeremy" there was static.

"Shit" Janto said "Boss" Natalie asked "There's no answer" "We shouldn't't of left them" Ryan said "Don't contradict me there are old enough"

"Leila is my sister" "exactly she can take car of herself" Janto snapped.

* * *

"Aah" Hiro groaned sitting up struggling to put his hand on the floor to support himself but his wrists were bound together "Hello" he said "Nobody will here you" a voice said

* * *

Leila was gagged she looked round the darkness, Jeremy was out cold next to her "Hello"

* * *

"How long have you been here?" Hiro asked the teenage girl "I don't know, they came here when a meteor hit or something, the locals investigated and people went missing but then they came back acting all weird"

Hiro nodded "When you say weird what do you mean?" "especially my mum she would never go near water and also my friend Alfred he freaked and then what was really freaky is that her arm stretched" "Stretched" Questioned Hiro "From here to the ceiling" she explained

* * *

Janto pulled the wood off the door "why is it boarded up?" he asked himself stepping back.

Natalie stood just behind him, Ryan was sitting on the floor by the wall he held a mobile.

* * *

Jeremy opened his eyes "Leila" he said she looked up at him "I feel like someone's smashed my head in"

Kneeling on his knees Jeremy shuffled over to her he leaned over to her face looking like he was going to kiss her Leila's eyes widened, he sunked his teeth into the make shift gag and pulled it off "Thanks"

"The Bluetooth is not working" Leila coughed Jeremy sighed "there's no window or nothing"

* * *

"I'm detecting some sort of thing" Ryan held the pda up "In the basement" "They have a basement" asked Natalie "One way to find out" Janto said taking his gun out.

* * *

The door opened a round looking black haired man with a tracksuit and trainers walked in; Jeremy looked up at the man walking up to them.

"Who are you" asked Jeremy the guy didn't answer "oi, I'm talking to you" the man stopped and turned round.

"Shit look at his eyes" Leila said, they were green eyes with rectangle pupils.

* * *

"What's your name again?" Hiro asked "I didn't tell you, its Bethany" she smiled "ok well I didn't tell you mine, its Hiro" Bethany grinned "pleased to meet you" they both said

* * *

The door opened Janto started to walk down the steps Ryan and Natalie followed into the basement.

Janto moved the torch round "There's another door" Janto said.

Ryan went ahead of Janto "Ill check" Janto nodded, Natalie stood behind him.

Ryan opened the door shining the torch "all clear"

* * *

Leila glanced over at Jeremy, the stranger grabbed hold Jeremy's arm pulling him up "Fuck your strong" the stranger threw Jeremy into the wall knocking him out cold.

"Jeremy" Leila screamed "Hm" he groaned the guy turned round and headed for Leila "Get away" she shouted

Leila scrambled back she hit the wall he grabbed her.

* * *

"A Tunnel underground" said Ryan Janto looked up "it looks high how far does it go?" Janto folded his arms.

"Only one way to find out" Natalie walked ahead of both of them "I can take this is going to take forever" Ryan and Janto followed.

"Do you do anything but moan"

* * *

Hiro coughed "God it's dusty" Hiro sneezed

Bethany started humming a tune "What songs that, I recognize it" Hiro looked up.

"Smile" Hiro laughed and smiled "I know and love that song"

"Smile through your heart is breaking  
Smile even though your

Hiro joined in along with Bethany

Bethany sighed "I just wanna see my mum" she closed her eyes

"We'll find her I have some friends that will help, our boss well lets just say he's no ordinary boss" Bethany nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Oh shit pods" Natalie said there were millions of green oval shape pods scattered around the place.

Janto walked up to one "There's a young girl in here" he said shaking his head. Ryan walked up to the pod and moved the device over it "she's alive, all vitals are good"

Natalie moved over to another one "this woman might be her mother" Ryan waved the device over and scanned.

"Same DNA, she's the mother" "It can do that" Natalie asked "its 2015 device course its changed over the years" Janto explained "Yeah it's the 21st century when it all changes"

* * *

Hiro opened his eyes there was a slight noise outside "Sshh"

Bethany nodded "Ok" she said

The door opened Jeremy walk in "Jeremy thank god"

* * *

"I've tried Jeremy no answer" Natalie laid the man down on the floor next to another person.

"Leila too" Ryan checked them all out "Hiro all static" Janto cut the pod "shit I know why we can't get Jeremy he turned round.

Jeremy laid limp in Janto's arms

* * *

"We're goanna get out-" Hiro got choked Jeremy had his hands wrapped round Hiro's neck.

Bethany watched.

Jeremy 2 held a needle and aimed it at Hiro's neck

* * *

"Foirets" Jremy wiped his face "Foirets" Ryan asked and looked at Janto.

"There planet was destroyed over 500 years ago".

"Transfer themselves from one person to another" Janto said

"Body snatchers" Natalie said "But why in a quaint little place like this" Ryan pointed out. "That's what were going to find out" Janto clocked his gun.

* * *

The door splintered open "Step away" Jeremy said.

The other Jeremy let go of Hiro to which he fell back to the floor "Shit" Hiro rubbed his neck.

Jeremy 2 headed for the Jeremy by the door "Take one more step and I'll blow your head off" Jeremy said holding his gun towards him.

"You do that I'm sure you can kiss your life goodbye" The other Jeremy said.

"Janto I've found Hiro" Jeremy said into his Bluetooth, Jeremy 2 stretched his arms out "Jeremy watch out" Hiro shouted. But it was too late Jeremy 2 grabbed him and knocked the gun out of the Jeremy's hand.

* * *

Janto ran with Ryan, Leila and Natalie lagged behind them.

"Are you sure it will work" Ryan asked "Fingers crossed"

* * *

Hiro knocked Jeremy 2 it hit the floor "Beth Come on" Hiro grabbed her hand, grabbing his gun Hiro ran.

Janto came to a stop when he saw Jeremy and Hiro along with a girl "What's the plan?" he asked "Back to the pods"

* * *

"Leila take the girl to her mother" Janto demanded Leila took her hand and walked towards a Ryan who was releasing the people.

Hiro sat on the floor covering his face.

"Jeremy set up the rift monitor" Jeremy nodded and stood up walking away.

"Hiro are you sure its ok" asked Ryan Jeremy pulled his gun out "I want this done" Jeremy replaced the bullets and cocking his gun.

"That's my team" Janto smiled

* * *

"We've lost are specimens" Jeremy 2 said standing with a couple and a few other people "and we have a problem" said another person "Outsiders" a woman said.

* * *

"Now we just sit here and wait" Ryan moaned "Not much we can do until" a ringing noise rang out.

Janto looked up "There here"

* * *

Jeremy 2 walked all so casually in walking around the place shutting the door behind him "All our hard work" He shouted "It's over" Janto said "How"

Natalie explained "Airotrides shifted into the wall and door"

"You let a mere human tell you what to do" Jeremy look-alike stated.

"How do you know I'm a human? You never asked"

Jeremy 2 flashed his eyes over to him.

"Leave this planet or else" Janto demanded "or what" the Jeremy 2 said

Janto coughed Grabbing the hose Jeremy sprayed them and they all screamed out.

* * *

Jeremy closed his eyes "Jeremy are you ok?" Hiro asked after a few minutes after they cleared all of the mess and alien ectoplasm "I feel" Jeremy felt nauseous and collapsed with a thud.

Ryan held Jeremy hitting him on the head. Janto picked up the hose "Warned you"

* * *

Jeremy opened his eyes he now laid in bed pulling back the covers he got out and walked out of the room.

The toilet flushed from inside the bathroom.

Jeremy now stood in his kitchen a pair of arms went round his waist "Feeling better Hiro kissed his shoulder "Fine now".

* * *

Chapter Two is now finished, well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I know I enjoyed writing it.

Rosie_zombie


	4. 3 Alien Deception

**The Torchwood Files**

**Not Beta'd **

*** Scene change**

"" **Speech**

'' **Thoughts**

**Chapter Three**

**Alien Deception**

* * *

"**Tick Tock" Janto stood hands on hips shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows "sorry I am late boss car trouble" Hiro sat at his desk "you live round the corner" Janto said "and you drive a motorbike".**

"**Well I don't know what to tell you" Hiro logged onto the computer Jeremy walked down the steps "what's your excuse" asked Janto "overslept" he took his jacket off "what the hell is wrong with my team today".**

**Janto huffed and walked off Hiro and Jeremy gave each other a look.**

* * *

**Ryan laid the weevil down onto the autopsy table "what we got" asked Janto "its insides were ripped out through its stomach" "eeeeeeeeeeeew" said Hiro he leaned on the rail Janto sighed "exactly what I said" Leila walked down the steps.**

**Janto took the coffee cup Leila stopped at the bottom "thanks sis" Ryan took one "anytime that's my job".**

* * *

**Jeremy picked up the gun and loaded it aimed and fired "pretty good shooting there ace" Hiro stepped up and stood next to Jeremy "I need the practice" Jeremy said Hiro nodded and carried on watching.**

* * *

"**Okay" Janto had the phone to his ear "yeah…….thank you Roro" he smiled and moved the phone a little way from his ear then hung up "god she can screech" he stated.**

"**Okay people" he walked out "look a live people we have aliens" he walked down "what's new" grumbled Ryan.**

* * *

**Rosina stood out side a building the Torchwood SUV pulled up and the doors opened and the team got out Janto walked up ahead of them "Ros" "2 woman there insides were" "ripped out" finished Ryan.**

**Ryan went under the police tap "this is not the first" Janto said and followed they entered the room "oh" Hiro covered his mouth and nose Janto crouched and moved the cover o and arm fell down "god poor woman".**

**Janto stood up "okay then lets get to work team" said Janto.**

**Rosina looked on Ryan picked up something "intestines" he smirked "uh pig get that away from me" she looked away Ryan chuckled.**

"**Stop winding our liaison up Ryan" Ryan rolled his eyes Janto stood with his hands on his hips Natalie walked up "I have finished so I will be in the SUV" said Natalie he nodded she left, Hiro watched Jeremy walk around the room.**

**The PDA went off "we have rift energy" Jeremy stated Janto walked up to him he turned to his boss "yeah around the sofa were the bodies are found" stated Jeremy "hmmmmm anywhere else" he asked him "yeah"! he pointed up with his finger.**

**Janto opened the door to a bedroom and looked round "well none in here" he sighed "Boss we have a signal coming from the attic" said Leila Janto left the bedroom and climbed up the ladder "god that was a climb".**

**The Team all ended up in the attic including Rosina "it is strong up here" said Ryan "it smells" Jeremy said "putried" Janto looked round the attic "we have a nest of rats".**

* * *

**The pictures were pinned Janto wrote on the board "ok so we have 2 dead bodies" "there insides ripped out" said Ryan "thank you Ryan" said Leila he grinned "anytime sis" Janto sighed.**

**Hiro wrote on a piece of paper Jeremy looked and shook his head 'baby' he mouthed "are you two paying attention " asked Janto both of them looked up "sorry boss" Hiro said Natalie smiled "ok Janto got any ideas".**

**Janto shook his head "this time no" he said "that helps" said Natalie she smiled "I am helpful am I not" "yeah a real encyclopaedia of knowledge Janto Harkness-Jones" Janto stuck his tongue out "real mature" Ryan sucked his pen.**

**The phone ran Janto leaned over and picked it up "Torchwood JHJ speaking……….another one……..2 ok bye" he put the phone back down he stood up and put his coat on and left the office "where are Jeremy and Hiro?" he asked.**

**Leila looked up from her desk "last time I checked they were at the shooting range " she was playing solitaire on her computer "Leila bring the SUV round we have 2 more bodies" "right sir" Leila left Janto walked away.**

"**Hmmmm" Hiro kissed Jeremy on the lips he held his wrists against the wall in the shooting range "I cant get enough of you" said Hiro Jeremy smiled "I bet you" "guys are you down here" they separated Janto walked in.**

"**Just finishing up boss" said Jeremy "well hurry it we have another dead body".**

* * *

"**Seeing watch other twice in a row aren't we lucky PC Davidson said "just like your dad I see Torchwood huh" he lifted up the police tape they went under "I believe when I see dad I will tell him you remember him" Janto stated.**

'**I certainly don't reember him' Janto walked Rosina joined them "what we got" asked Janto "2 males brothers murdered same method as last time" Janto sighed "Jeremy do a scan" Ryan checked the bodies "Natalie and Leila I want you to help Hiro" he told each of them.**

**The team got to work Janto stood in the corner "do you just stand there" asked Andy Janto looked over at him "I tend to yeah" he smiled "boss I have a reading" called Jeremy "gotta go" he went and walked up to Jeremy "well" he asked.**

"**From the left of the window over to the and then here and finally stops here" he told him "hmmmm" Janto rubbed his temples.**

"**Do you see a pattern forming here" Ryan stood up "I do….the first couple too woman and then men" said Janto "alien or serial killer" asked Rosina Janto looked at her "I cant be 100% sure".**

* * *

**Leila pinned up the two new pictures to the board with the other two Janto folded his arms and sighed "it could be an alien serial killer" "it could be but why these people, are they connected?" asked Hiro.**

**Janto sighed "its almost like a homophobia attack" said Natalie "just a little bit but the woman were sisters and the others were brothers I ran a DNA test so to be sure".**

**Janto sighed "ok so we may have a homophobic alien but it doesn't know about them being related" Janto nodded "Ok people lets look in the alien database" he gave Jeremy a look "right away bossy" he went "Ryan".**

**Ryan looked at Janto "yes boss" "help your sister with the coffee's" he told him "but, but, but" Janto raised an eyebrow at him "fine" Ryan and Leila left Janto sat down, Hiro looked at him "are you ok boss?" he asked Janto nodded "fine" he smiled.**

**Ryan groaned Leila sighed "that has been like the second one you have done" she said Ryan shook his head "nothing" he looked up at Janto he was sitting behind his desk in his office Leila smirked.**

* * *

**The door creaked open a hunched figure entered the room and hovered to the bed two men were fast asleep huddled together the figure but its bony hand out towards them.**

* * *

**Rosina picked up the phone and dialled the number from memory and put the phone to her ear "Janto its me again…………..another two bodies and this time they are a couple".**

* * *

"**More bodies" Ryan knelled by the bodies Janto picked up a photo "this time" he held it out "they were a couple this alien is getting closer".**

* * *

"**Poor guys" Natalie stroked one of the guys hair "you didn't deserve this not a all" she covered him up Janto stood hands on his suit covered hips Leila shut the draw.**

**Leila left "what do you suggest we do?" asked Natalie Janto looked at her "we set a trap" Natalie nodded "ok how" Janto started walking out "boohoo Hiro, Jeremy".**

"**You want them to pose as a couple" Ryan asked Janto nodded and leaned forward on his hands "yes…..unless you want us to" Janto asked Ryan he shook his head "thought not".**

**Janto looked at Hiro and then Jeremy "so guys what do you think" he asked "what would we have to do" asked Jeremy "well act as a couple and you know" Hiro raised an eyebrow "look coming from some one who has been in a relationship" Ryan stated Janto gave him a scowl "just kiss a couple of times where necessary and take some pictures couple ones".**

**Hiro nodded "so you up or it" asked Janto "you will have to keep it up for a while" "ok were do it we need to get started if we want this alien" Janto said.**

* * *

**Hiro placed the photo down on the chest of draws "there just a few more…..I'm glad we have a place to do this I wonder" Hiro looked round.**

"**This is a nice place" Jeremy had the laptop on his lap he was on the bed "I am making sure I have a gun under my pillow" stated Jeremy while he carried on the laptop.**

**Hiro hung up some clothes "wouldn't it be lumpy" asked Hiro, Jeremy made a face and continued typing again "what are you doing anyway" Hiro asked "just work" he answered "what's new" Hiro stated.**

**Janto and Ryan sat in the SUV "so this place you've picked is it owned by Torchwood" Ryan asked "no" "is it yours" "what's with all the questions" snapped Janto Ryan sighed "I am only taking an interest in my bosses life no need to be snappy" Ryan pressed the keypad.**

**Janto looked out of the window Ryan yawned.**

"**Tea" Jeremy took it from Hiro's hands "hmmmm thank you" he took a sip of the hot drink.**

**Hiro opened the DVD case "movie" he asked and placed it in the DVD Player he sat next to Jeremy "what is it?" Jeremy asked and drank some of his tea "Casino Royale" "Daniel Craig yummy" said Jeremy Hiro moved his arm round Jeremy's shoulders.**

**Janto looked at his wrist watch "no alien yet" Ryan said and tapped his fingers on his thighs Janto looked at his watch again.**

**The light was turned off Hiro padded out of the bathroom and got in bed Jeremy was on his side "ok lets do this" Hiro switched off the light and laid down "night snuggle bear" he gave a little laugh.**

**Ryan snored his head was against the window Janto rolled his eyes he folded his arms over his chest and put his head back he kept his eyes opened.**

* * *

**The figure floated over the two woman its hand reached towards there sleeping bodies one of the woman rolled over and the other suddenly opened her eyes and let out an almighty scream.**

* * *

**Rosina stood with one of the woman "I….she" she cried "its ok Miss Sheppard" she looked up as the SUV pulled up the team got out apart from Hiro and Jeremy.**

"**Janto Harkness-Jones this is Trisha Sheppard…the deceased's girlfriend" Janto look at her "it was horrible it killed Kitty oooooh god" "can you describe this thing for me" Trisha wiped her wet face.**

"**Bony fingers it had a hood over its face it floated and r-r-ripp" she broke down crying once again "ok thank you" he started walking and the team followed there boss.**

"**Another one god…..how did the other woman escape" Ryan stood up after looking at the bodies "we can retcon the girlfriend and clear this up and we need this to be cleared up".**

* * *

"**Night" Jeremy turned the light off "night" Hiro moved and put his arm round Jeremy he kissed his shoulder Jeremy closed his eyes and Hiro kissed his neck.**

**There was a creak the window opened Hiro bit his bottom lip he tightened his hold on Jeremy's arm the window closed the alien reached its bony hand for them.**

"**Freeze" Jeremy and Hiro pulled out the guns from under the pillows and aimed for it the alien floated back the door slammed open Ryan and Janto entered guns drawn "Torchwood" the alien said in a gravely voice.**

"**look were famous" said Janto "I have heard quite a lot about you" it said "reeeeally" asked Janto "yeeeesssss I want the one to be able to destroy Torchwood" Ryan shook his head "fire" It hit the wall "Torchwood" it growled and died Ryan walked up and peered down at it.**

"**What was it any way?" Ryan looked over at Janto he stood hands on his hips "lets take it to the hub and find out" they nodded "I will be down in a minute" "sure boss" they left slowly.**

**Janto picked up a photo it had a picture of Ianto Jones "hey Tad" he smiled and moved his index finger over it "I wish I could of got to know you" Janto put it back door.**

"**I haven't seen dad in a while…….um I know he misses you he may not say it or even show it but I know he does but hey well it doesn't matter I love you Tad" **

**Janto's RAF coat so much like Jack Harkness's billowed as he left the door closed with an audible snap.**

**TBC….**

**Another chapter I was not to happy with this in the end but here it anyway**

**Thanks for Reading.**


	5. 4 Back To The Future

The Torchwood Files

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

**Chapter Four**

**Back to the Future**

* * *

The port swirled and closed Janto sat up and held his head "god time travel" he stood up and looked round he placed his hands on his hips "where are the………hang on a minute".

"Ianto is that you?" Janto froze, captain Jack Harkness stood just outside his office "who the hell are you?" Jack held his gun out pointed at Janto "your not meant to be here".

"I….I….I" "why do you look……is Ianto playing a joke on me" Jack still had his gun trained on Janto "I am Jack-Ianto Harkness-Jones".

* * *

"You look so much like him" Owen Harper poked Janto's cheek "would you stop poking him" Toshiko Sato stated "well I'm sorry but when one of your bosses spawn appear you need to".

Jack looked arms crossed Gwen cooper stood next to him "so your son" "its impossible" Jack shook his head "he looks so much like Ianto heck even the suit and hands on his hips".

"So what…..why are you here?" Tosh asked "we were called to a rift spike at the police station we investigated and the next thing I knew I was here I don't know where the others are".

The door alarm went off and the cog door opened Jack turned to Janto "you stay here" he went "Ianto's back" mumbled Owen Janto swallowed 'Tad' there was footsteps Jack walked followed by……

"Boss" Ryan said "Ryan" Ryan walked up "I was taken to my place walked in and there was an elderly couple" Janto rolled his eyes "heard from Leila?" Janto asked.

Ryan shook his head "so who are these guys?" Ryan whispered "Doctor Ryan O'Connor meet Torchwood operatives Doctor Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato and Gwen Cooper and also my father".

"Captain Jack Harkness" Ryan's eyes widened "what year is it?" Janto asked "2007" "I'm not even an adult" "adult I'm not even born" Janto said "I guess you aren't".

"Okay this is totally weird someone looking like both the tea boy and the Captain acting" Owen stopped "I need to lie down" Gwen said "Janto I would like a word in my office" commanded Jack.

Jack sat down "please sit down" Janto sat opposite his father "so um you're my" Janto nodded "so I am your" Janto nodded again "who's your mother" Jack asked "you are".

Jack licked his lips "um so who's your father" "is it not obvious" he said "the hair, the eyes the nose and the clothes" "ok I get it I get it wow" said Jack "so your mine and Ianto's" Janto nodded "I told myself I would never do that again".

"Ok……when did all this happen" asked Jack "you know I can't tell you anything else" "right yeah I do…….wow" Jack shook his head "Jack Harkness speechless".

"I agree" Jack smiled.

* * *

All the team including Janto, Ryan and now Natalie sat in the boardroom "I've tried contacting Leila, Jeremy and Hiro but no answer its like there is no phone reception in the past" They all looked at Ryan "Ryan shut up" "sir" he saluted Jack a face 'god just like Ianto and Owen".

"So your own team talk about following in your parents footsteps" said Gwen Janto nodded and didn't make eye contact with anyone Jack's mobile went off Jack walked into the corner and put his phone to his ear "Ianto".

"Everything is fine……..your n……..ok" he hung up and walked back he sat back down "was that the tea boy" asked Owen.

"Yes I told him not to come in" Janto looked down at his hands "so we have to find a way to get you back" said Jack the cog door opened "hello anyone here boss" "up in the conference room" Janto called down.

"But isn't the conference room down in the base…….oh" Hiro walked in he looked round at everyone "boss" "sit down Hiro" said Janto "ok why are we here? where is here?" Hiro asked confused.

"The rift shoved us 4 years in the past Hiro and I don't know why" Hiro leaned back "energy rift could be a cause" Hiro said "or maybe we are here for unfinished business" stated Ryan Janto pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We are not ghosts Ryan if you have nothing practical to say then don't say anything at all" Janto sniped the cog door started opening again "I'll go and see".

Owen disappeared from the conference room "ah boss we have a problem" Owen called Jack stood up the door opened Ianto Jones walked in "what' going on?" "oh my bloody hell its your father" Ryan said.

Ianto raised both eyebrows "who are these?" he looked form Ryan to Natalie then Hiro "sir" Ianto pondered "Ianto step into my office".

Jack and Ianto left for his office, Janto's hand was shaking "you ok boss" asked Natalie "I have to get out of here" Janto closed his eyes "is everything ok?" Tosh asked Natalie placed her hand on Janto's hand "fine".

Ianto nodded and smiled "I am fine" Jack walked out followed him "Janto" Ianto whispered Janto stood up and walked up to his Tad "Tad" Ianto put his hands on Janto's face "I have a son" Janto nodded "yeah" Ianto shook his head "you have your dad's chin and neck……and you have his coat".

Ianto sighed "yeah" he gave it to me be….yeah" he said "right I know past, present and future" "timey wimey stuff" Janto said "have you met the doctor" asked Jack he shook his head "no" "ok where the hell is my team" Janto stepped back hands on hips Ryan's mobile rung.

Ryan answered the mobile "Leila……….your breaking up…………I can't hear you……..Leila" he looked at his phone "can you trace the signal" Ryan looked at Jack.

"Tosh do the honours" "on it" Ryan handed her the phone Tosh left Janto sighed "coffee anyone" Ianto asked "a round would be nice coffee boy" Ianto rolled his eyes and went Janto walked after him "would you like to help me?" Ianto asked Janto "ok" they left, Gwen walked up to Jack "you have a son".

"Well obviously what did we just go through" Ryan left everyone was gone "Janto seemed sad when he looked at Ianto…….some thing happens and I am going to find out".

Owen took the cup from the tray "thank you" they carried on walking "if I ever had kids I want girl" Tosh said and she took her care bear cup "well I'm all man" Janto winked "oh great he becomes another John Hart and Captain Harkness" said Owen.

Ianto and Janto rolled their eyes at the same time.

* * *

Tosh typed on the computer "here we go" she called the lot crowded round "its coming from the plaza not too far" "Gwen, Ianto with me" commanded Jack "Ryan, Natalie stay here Hiro come with me" said Janto

* * *

Leila paced arms folded the SUV pulled up they got out "sir" Janto walked up "every thing ok Leila" Janto asked he nodded "I woke up here I thought I would call you first" Janto nodded.

"I'm glad come on lets get back to the hub and figure this out and too see if we can contact Jeremy".

* * *

"Leila O'Connor meet Owen, Tosh, Gwen and my parents" Leila's eyes widened "Leila is our coffee lady" Leila shook her head Jack raised an eyebrow "not what you think…..that's exactly what our Gwen asked".

Gwen stood up "I'm alive Torchwood hasn't killed me" "shouldn't of told you that" Janto flinched Jack looked at Janto as he gave his kiss ass teaboy a look.

"No-one has heard from Jeremy have they?" "called in sick remember" Hiro stated "great" said Jack "not the fact his ill if we contact him your be able to get you home" "great minds think alike" said Janto, Jack nodded.

Ianto placed his hands on his hips with yet another eye roll "the main rift spike began at 12 last night for an hour" Ryan said.

Janto took his RAF coat of and then his suit jacket he also rolled his shirt sleeves up "lets get to work team" Janto smiled, Ianto stepped up the stairs and followed Jack up to his office.

"His so much like you" Ianto and Jack stood at the window "his hair that nose and he looks good in a suit just like his Tad" Ianto gave a small smile "Jack I'm worried" "why?" Jack asked and he carried on watching "he seems weird around me he seems like his never met me before sir" Jack put his arm round Ianto's waist.

"Don't read much into it " Jack said to him "I will try sir but" Jack sighed "now it just proves sir that you let me" he raised both eyebrows "I reckon it was naked hide and seek". Janto looked up at the office he smiled Jack and Ianto were hugging 'dad and tad' he looked away "any luck" Gwen asked "no aunt Gwen" Janto covered his mouth.

"I'm an aunt" her eyes watered "oh god she's getting all emotional again" said Ryan "I am not" Gwen wiped her eyes and faced Janto who bit his bottom lip "lets get on".

Hiro's mobile rung he looked at it "its snu……Jeremy" he answered "Jeremy" Hiro sat "see that's the thing Jeremy we are not at the hub but…….4 years ago……….no I am not kidding".

"Janto says can you go in and get the co-ordinates from the archives……………ok twelve tonight……………bye" he hung up "he says I I sir" Janto nodded "I wish you would not do that" Janto said to him "sorry boss".

8 hours later……..

They all stood round the rift area "I guess its time" Janto smiled Hiro had the phone to his ear "Jeremy said now" Tosh typed in the code a little bit of wind started up the portal opened.

"Guys" Jeremy stood the other side of the portal "Jeremy step back we don't want you sucked here" Janto told him "right boss" Leila, Ryan, Hiro and Natalie stepped through.

Janto turned round to his parents "I guess this is good bye" he smiled "Janto why have you treated me like you never met me before?" Ianto asked.

Janto took an envelope and handed it to Jack "bye" he hugged Ianto "I love you Tad" he stepped back turned round and stepped through he turned and saluted to Jack.

Jack copied his stance the door to the future closed.

* * *

2011

Janto poured himself some scotch there was a knock on the door "come in" Ryan walked in "we are heading off boss" he said "ok see you tomorrow" Ryan left, he drunk from the glass he then poured himself another drink.

2007

Jack opened the letter he leaned back on the headboard Ianto was fast sleep.

Dear Captain Jack (aka Mom)

I should not be telling you this but in 2009 there will be only three of you and then only two I am not going to tell you which two are going to be left.

I think you already know who the last two will be but anyway I was raised to be Torchwood I love Torchwood and I love you and Tad.

Just remember these three numbers 456.

Love Jack-Ianto Harkness-Jones

Aka your son

P.S. I hate you for the long name.

Jack set the letter in the draw and turned to the sleeping Ianto he leaned down and kissed his pert nose "I will protect you Ianto, Ianto Jones" Ianto's face scrunched up.

2011

Janto put on his RAF coat grabbed some car keys and left the hub the cog door shut behind him the lights went out all was now calm in the hug there was a flash of light there was a materializing figure.

* * *

Janto got out of the SUV locked it and walked up to the block of condos he walked and entered the lift and pressed he leaned against the wall closing his eyes with his arms crossed.

The lights turned on Janto entered the place and looked round he walked around and touched everything he stopped and sat on the sofa he covered his 'did I give too much away'.

Janto opened his eyes and leaned back 'did I say aunt Gwen too much………….I told dad only two were left in 2009 one is obviously Jack because he can't die and because I said aunt Gwen over and over again'.

The door opened someone stepped in there face was covered by shadows Janto stood up the guy had an identical RAF coat to Janto's on the guy stepped forward.

"Hello Jack-Ianto" he smiled "dad".

To be continued……..

Next: Jack Attack


	6. 5 Jack Attack

The Torchwood Files

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

**Chapter Five**

**Jack Attack**

* * *

"Jack-Ianto" Jack stated "no" Janto shook his head "sorry I know how much you hate your full name" said Jack "yeah…..so why are you here?" asked Janto "am I not allowed to see my son".

"That is not what I said" Janto answered Jack looked around "I just came to" he walked and sat down "I need your help I need a team" said Jack "you want my help?".

Janto placed his hands on his hips "I need your help" Jack asked "ok Captain Jack Harkness needs my help" "yeah you don't need to rub it in".

*********************************TW*********************************

"Ryan O'Connor is our doctor" Ryan smiled "pleased to meet you sir, Captain, again……you do remember right?" Jack nodded "cool" he leaned back in his chair "Jeremy Keane is the one you didn't really meet".

"Pleased to meet you the bosses dad…..you are the dad right" "sort of…….anyway" Jack took something out of his pocket it was a oval shaped piece of wood he placed it on the desk.

"Have you analysed it" asked Jeremy "no because I have no way so" "he needs us" Janto said "ok Jeremy can you analyse it" asked Janto, Jeremy nodded "get to it then",

Jeremy picked it up "right on it boss" Jeremy left to do his job Ryan stood up "Ryan can you go over the body we found in the river" "on it boss" he left the room.

"Round of coffees" Janto asked "coming up sir" Leila left to make the drinks ""Hiro its that time of the week" said Janto "right on it" Hiro left for the shooting range "has anyone seen Natz" asked Janto "on the roof her usual" smiled Jeremy "ok" Janto walked to his office Jack followed his son he shut the door after them.

Janto took his coat off "Janto" Janto turned to him "are you not going to ask?" "about?" Janto removed his suit jacket "don't you get hot in that?" asked Jack "no I'm fine" he folded his arms "can we get back to the first thing you asked" asked Janto.

"Okay…..I read the letter that you gave me" nice touch with the 456's" Janto nodded "yeah I know" Jack swallowed "I saved the world" said Jack "and I" "you didn't save him did you" Janto asked "you had a chance and you didn't you're a selfish bastard" Janto growled.

"Don't raise your voice to me" "why shouldn't I" he said "don't you think I wanted to save him I did not want him killed" Jack said.

There was a knock on the door.

Janto sighed "come in" Ryan entered "boss you might want to come and see this" Ryan said Janto walked out Jack sat on the desk he sighed "what am I going to do Ianto?" he asked himself "our son hates me" Jack said.

Janto walked with Ryan "boss I saw this" he removed the sheet he moved the cut skin away "no inside organs" said Janto "oh I got this" he moved the little table over "it had 2 stomachs" Janto shook his head "what alien has 2 stomachs" asked Janto.

Jack walked down "it's a Lastra" said Jack "Lastra" asked Ryan Jack nodded "Lastra's have two stomachs because they cant stop eating the stomachs expand and they have human forms they shed their human forms as they get older".

"What killed this one" Leila asked Ryan shook his head "there are no outside marks nothing suggests someone or something killed it" Ryan said Jack walked up and picked one of the stomachs up he brought it to his nose and smelt the others made eeeew faces except Janto because come on his an adult.

Jack put the stomach back down "it had stomach cancer" "aliens can get cancer" Hiro asked he stood at the door to the autopsy bay "looks like this one did" said Janto.

*********************************TW*********************************

"Ah huh" Jeremy stood up the computer diagnosis was running the piece of wood was connected to it Hiro walked in "any luck with the fragment" he asked Jeremy licked his lips and shook his head "I ran every test we have collected all the bits from the archives".

"It makes me look and feel like a complete fool once I figured it out" explained Jeremy, Hiro put his hands on his shoulders "nothing you can do will ever make you look like a fool" Hiro smiled "come on lets tell the others" said Jeremy.

They were sat in the boardroom the piece of fragment was sat on the table "I have analysed it and I found this" Jeremy put a box down Leila produced a key and unlocked it she stepped back Jeremy opened the box and took out a small box with a piece missing the fragments started floating up.

Then it attached to the box then the now completed box was glowing and started spinning "shit I know what this is" said Jack they looked at him "it's a Pandora cube it is a cloning control panel from the 51st century".

*********************************TW*********************************

Janto held the box in his hands he sat at his desk he moved it round in his fingers Jack walked in Janto then placed the cube down then looked up at Jack "you are doing exactly what Ianto used to do" Jack said "like what?" asked Janto.

"Your brows scrunched up like you have the weight of the world on your shoulders" Jack told him "well I do have the weight of the world on my shoulders, well Cardiff anyway".

"Janto I know your mad about your Tad" "can we please not talk about it?" Janto asked a rhetorical question Jack nodded "ok sorry" Jack looked at the item "a cloning machine" "yeah".

*********************************TW*********************************

"So does it look like this is going in the archives" Leila held it in her hands Janto nodded "yes" "right away" she left Ryan yawned "am I keeping you up?" Janto asked Ryan opened one eye "noooooo" he opened the other one "well open your eyes and pay attention".

"Right away boss" he stood up "I will tag and bag the alien and put it away" he walked to the door "it is my job after all" he mumbled and left Janto sighed his mobile went off he answered.

"Hello………..Roz…………..ok we will be right there" he hung up he turned to them Natalie stood up "the local deli was ransacked a guy was eating all their supplies, the difference between this guy and the next is he has tentacles" said Janto he walked "get everyone ready" he looked at Jack.

"I guess you can come too" "wow I feel so privileged" Janto faced Jack "don't bloody come then" he left Jack followed.

*********************************TW*********************************

The SUV doors opened they all got out "spread around front and back" he commanded "right boss" Janto walked up Rosina stepped forward "come on" Rosina turned and left Janto and Jack followed.

People were standing around watching everything "I left them there for you to sort out" said Rosina "ok" they walked up to a door it had a huge dent in it Rosina stepped forward and put her hand on the door.

"Its in here" she said "ok thanks Roz" "anytime its my job right" she went "cute" Jack smiled Janto rolled his eyes he held his gun Jack took his webley out Janto opened the door he stepped forward, he swept round there was no noise Janto pressed his ear piece "in position?" he asked.

"yeah no movement yet" there was a sudden scuffle Jack stepped forward there was a crash something jumped out at them "shit" Janto got knocked on the floor Jack fired the guy dodged his mouth opened "tentacles" said Janto.

They grew and suddenly wrapped round Jack's neck "ahhh" he choked Janto stood up "shit" Janto fired the gun a tentacle flew off it splattered and another one grew in its place and rewrapped round Jack's neck there was a snap Jack crumpled to the ground.

The Lastra turned to Janto it screamed and ran it hit the door and smashed into it Janto ran after it he fired "Ryan collect Jack from the deli and take him to the SUV" he ran past him and fired again "right away boss, anything you say boss, three fucking bags full boss" he sighed.

Janto looked round the Lastra was no where in sighed he looked down he kneeled there was green goo on the floor he sighed "its injured but how bad" he pressed his Bluetooth "Natalie I need you here" he said "coming".

*********************************TW*********************************

"Ahhhh" Jack sat up his coat was over his body he looked round he was on a bed he rubbed his forehead and stretched his neck He stood up and clumped up Janto looked up from the folder he was reading "your awake" "yeah" he rubbed his neck "any coffee going?" asked Jack.

Janto picked up his cup and took a sip "Leila made you a cup" he gestured to the other cup Jack picked it up "so did you catch it?" he asked "no" he took another sip "no it got away there fast buggers" Janto smiled "yeah………..met a pair of them once" Janto raised an eyebrow at him.

"yeah the tentacles didn't hurt as much as last time" he sipped the coffee "I don't need to hear about your sexcapades" Janto informed him "I never said anything about sex" he told him "the people have been retconned" Janto said.

"Nothing ever happened" Jack nodded "but there is still an alien around Cardiff" said Janto "my team will find it".

*********************************TW*********************************

Hilo's hand slid behind Jeremy's he held the gun up "just there" he placed his hands on his arms "you smell so nice" Jeremy smiled "enough of that" said Jeremy "we are meant to be working" he said.

"We are" Hiro whispered "Jeremy, Hiro" Ryan called they separated Ryan opened the door and stuck his head in "we have located the alien the boss wants us".

*********************************TW*********************************

Janto drove Leila looked out the window Janto stopped the SUV "come on this time we all go in" they all got out, the building was small they walked up to it Jack opened the door they went in Janto swung the gun around the Lastra turned tentacles grew they all fired it jumped up.

The tentacles extended even more than they were before they suddenly wrapped round Jeremy's ankle it started pulling "Jeremy" Hiro fired at it "its not working" " said Natalie she morphed into the alien they all fired again Jeremy kicked it in the face the Lastra screamed and jumped up again Natalie's new tentacles wrapped round the Lastra's they struggled against each other.

Jeremy stood up he held the gun out steady as a rock and aimed "you bloody mother fucker" the bullets flew at its face, Hiro walked up to Jeremy the Lastra hit the ground "Fucker" Hiro looked at him "you ok" Hiro asked him Jeremy nodded Ryan walked up to the alien and kneeled "its dead".

Natalie stepped up she changed back to normal "that was hard huh" she said Ryan nodded "bag the thing and lets get outta here" Janto left "I hate it when he does that" Ryan moaned Jack had a smile on his face "he gets that from me sorry" Jack left to "exactly the same" Hiro said with a shake of his head.

*********************************TW*********************************

Janto looked out the window the team were doing there own things Janto folded his arms Jack stepped up to him "so do they think you know?" he asked Hiro and Jeremy were together "what about there secret relationship" asked Janto "na" they both smiled "me and Ianto hid it quite well" he said.

"Until you came back from 1941" Jack nodded "ok…………so I better get going I am meeting Alonso" he walked "how's that going then?" asked Janto "his not your Tad but" Janto swallowed and licked his lips "will you come back?" Jack turned round to him "do you want me to come back?".

Janto shrugged "you can if you want I mean this is your hub" "I….maybe I will come back I do love this place" Jack smiled and opened the cover on his wrist strap and pressed "I love you son" Janto blinked "I……I love you too".

In a blink of an eye Jack was gone.

*********************************TW*********************************

Leila walked "can I get a lift" Ryan nodded "of course you can" Ryan said "I am your brother" Leila smiled Ryan took his lab coat off and hung it up they walked "night boss" Ryan called "night" he took his suit jacket of and undone his tie "night great job today" they left the cog door closed Hiro and Jeremy walked up.

"Night boss" they left together Janto smiled "night".

TBC………..

Jack was back for an episode hope you like it maybe if I get s review I will bring Jack back.


	7. 6 Mind, Body and Soul

The Torchwood Files

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

**Chapter Six**

**Mind, Body and Soul**

* * *

12.45pm

Leila lay in the hospital bed connected to the machine Ryan lay his head on the bed he had a hold of her hand the door opened a nurse walked in "Mr O'Connor" Ryan sat up "yes" "we have the forms for you too sign" Ryan took them "how long do I have" he asked his voice hitched.

"24 Hours, I am so sorry for your loss" she left Ryan cried and wiped his face then spilling more tears.

A couple of hours before

The mobile rung Janto picked it up "hello……….what…….oh ok thanks I will" he hung up and looked at the phone he stood up from the desk and left the room "team" Natalie, Hiro and Jeremy looked up from their work "Cardiff general just called Ryan and Leila have been in an accident".

"Oh no" Natalie stood up "Ryan is awake and Leila's in a coma".

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan sat up in bed the door opened Janto walked in "Ryan" Ryan turned his head and looked at Janto "I couldn't do anything I swerved the lorry was and" he blinked "I" Janto walked up and sat down "Ryan it was not your fault don't think it was" Ryan shook his head "no I it was my fault".

"Don't" Janto said "can you leave now please" Janto stood up "ok" he left.

"She looks so" Natalie put her hand on Leila's the door opened Janto walked in "I know Torchwood is meant to kill you but a car she will be fine" Natalie said "Boss what do you think" Hiro asked "only time will tell".

*********************************TW*********************************

Leila's eyes opened she sat up "my head" she looked Ryan sat by her bed he had a cast on his arm "Ryan" she said he didn't answer he still had his head down "Ryan I hate it when you ignore me" she said Ryan sat up he rubbed his other arm.

"Ryan" Leila said no answer "Ryan last thing I remember is a lorry" she yawned the door opened the nurse came in "Mr O'Connor" Ryan turned round "hi" Ryan wiped his face "hello can anyone see me?" Leila asked the nurse walked up to Leila.

Leila turned round her eyes widened there lying on the hospital bed was her bruised body.

*********************************TW*********************************

"No, no, no" Leila paced up and down then stopped she looked at her unconscious body Ryan was still sitting by her side she waved her hand in front of Ryan's face Leila sighed "ok this is some freaky shit" Leila stated "Leila" Ryan said "yes I'm here" Ryan stared at Leila's body.

"I wish I could of done more for you but they said your" Ryan closed his eyes "brain dead" he cried Leila shook her head "no they have to be wrong it can't happen like this" she said and went out to touch Ryan's her hand went through.

Ryan shivered "you felt that…..Ryan" she tried again "Ryan" she cried "please, please, please Ryan" asked Leila the door opened Ryan and Leila both turned round Janto walked up "Ryan".

"Boss" Leila walked up to him "boss its me Leila" she touched Janto's shoulder he shivered "is there a window open in here" Janto asked "I don't know it seems kind of chilly" said Ryan he stood up and walked he looked "no its closed" he turned "Leila" Leila turned round "yeah" "are you ok?" asked Janto.

"I thought I saw Leila standing next to you" "you did" Leila walked up to him "I am here please Ryan" she went to grab his jacket she fell through him "come on lets get you something to eat" they left.

"Nooooo" Leila was on her knees she cried.

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan ate a burger "hospital food stinks" he placed the barely eaten burger on the card plate Janto drunk some coke from a straw" "you drink from straws" asked Ryan, Janto nodded and took another sip.

"How can you just sit there and eat I am in trouble here" said Leila she was sat on the table Ryan ate some fries "I've seen ghost" she smiled and picked up some fries nothing happened "fuck…ok" Leila closed her eyes and grabbed some fries they floated up.

Janto and Ryan looked at them there eyes widened "am I seeing what think I'm seeing?" asked Ryan, Janto nodded yeah "guys" she said they looked up "Leila" both of them said "hi guys" she smiled.

*********************************TW*********************************

"Ok so a ghost" said Ryan "well duh spaz head" said Leila they were in her hospital room "ok well this is nuts" Hiro said, Jeremy moved the device over Leila she sat on the end of her bed legs crossed and hands tapping her knees "no rift activity" Jeremy shook his head.

"Wow you're a ghost" Natalie walked in "bloody Torchwood" Ryan sighed "Leila I am so sorry" whispered Ryan "it is not your fault Ryan" Leila went to touch him then stopped Ryan closed his eyes "I still blame myself" Ryan said "ok team we want to get to the bottom of this".

"Leila have you tried to leave the hospital" she shook her head "have not tried yet" "ok Jeremy, Hiro and Ryan stay here" Natalie walked towards the door Janto following "only with Torchwood Cardiff".

*********************************TW*********************************

Leila stopped the doors opened Janto stood next to her "ready?" he asked "yep I am" Janto nodded "go" Leila stepped forward and fell back "fuck" she stood and rubbed her bottom "no I cant leave, fun" Leila said "hm".

Janto put one hand on his Bluetooth "Hiro tell Jeremy she can not leave we have to set up shop here" he said "they heard boss".

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan kissed Leila's still forehead "oh god Leila" Ryan stood up and turned Leila stood up by the door "maybe its my time to go" she said "no….no way we are barely 30" he said "with our job it does not matter being 30" she said to him.

"I won't accept it Leila I am not losing you too I am not losing you like we lost them" Leila went to hug him Ryan hugged back "wow it worked" Leila whispered "yeah I guess it did" they both closed their eyes "I love you Ryan" she whispered "I love you too".

The next morning

"Mr O'Connor" Ryan looked up the doctor stepped closed "are you ready?" he asked "I think I am" "ok" he walked and disconnected the wires and removed them from her body "she will breath on her own for a while and then eventually" Ryan nodded he cried Leila started fading "bye Ryan" Leila's life then came to an end.

*********************************TW*********************************

Janto fired the gun at the weevil he ran after it "everyone its moving I have wounded it" he said into the ear piece "on it boss" Jeremy said back Janto ran round the corner "Ryan" Janto stopped Ryan turned to him "thought I told you to stay at the hub" Janto said.

Ryan shook his head "I couldn't I'm sorry" he said "it ok" he pressed his ear piece "Hiro will you be able to handle this" asked Janto "sure boss" he answered "ok bye" he looked at Ryan "come on".

*********************************TW*********************************

Janto handed Ryan the coffee and sat down "so no sign of Leila's ghost" he asked Ryan shook his head "no………I was hoping but" Ryan drunk the coffee he made a face "sorry about that I get my coffee making skills from Jack more than Ianto" he told him.

"Its fine just…….fine" he put the cup down "look I never met got to know my father but I know what it feels like to lose him" Ryan nodded "Leila loves you and I am sure she was loved" said Janto "I always thought Torchwood would kill us" Ryan said "Leila loved this job" "I know she did……and I know this place is going to miss her" Jack said.

"Come on lets get to work shall we, it will get my mind of everything for a while" Ryan said and stood up "that's the spirit" the cog door alarm went off "there back" Hiro and Jeremy walked in "eeeew weevil guts".

Hiro wiped his face Janto stood hands on hips eyebrow raised "I told you to catch it not wear it" Janto said "sorry boss" Hiro smiled "arrrh I need a shower" Jeremy said "ditto too that" Janto sighed.

"Okay guys lets call it a day" Janto said.

*********************************TW*********************************

There was a flash of light a figure materialised in the middle of the hub the light disappeared Leila opened her eyes "I'm not dead" she smiled Leila went and sat she fell through the seat "fuck" she stood up "nope still a ghost" she looked round the hub again.

"Why am I here…….oh god is this my haunting place" she walked and stopped "Ryan" she went and pressed the alarms went off "it worked" she looked at her hand "ok" she stepped through the door and walked up the stairs.

Leila moved into the tourist office "so far so good" Leila smiled she walked out from the desk and the door Leila stepped forward but it sent her back into the hub where she began "just great I can't leave" she sat on the floor and crossed her legs and arms she closed her eyes.

Leila started floating above the ground she opened her eyes "whoa".

*********************************TW*********************************

Janto took his coat off and hung it up he stood in his office he stretched and sat down Leila walked up to the desk "yo boss can you see me" she waved her hand in front of his face no answer.

"Am I going to have to do this all over again" Leila rolled his eyes "come on sir" she pleaded "ok" the door opened "Janto" Janto looked up "Natalie" Leila turned round "Natz you can see me can't you" Leila asked.

Natalie walked up to the desk right through Leila she shivered Natalie leaned "we need to do some thing about Ryan" Janto looked at her Leila watched "I think its too soon for him to come back to work" said Natalie "a months not enough".

Leila stepped back "I have been dead a month" Leila whispered "I gave him the time off and he wouldn't take it" Janto said "yeah my twin brother can be a stubborn git he was like it when they died" Leila walked through the door "why touch when I can walk straight through".

Ryan stood lab coat on moving test tubes around Leila walked down "Ryan go home please and mourn properly?" Leila asked Ryan's head shot up "Leila" his eyes widened " you can see me" she asked "yeah of course I can see you" he said.

"Your standing in the guts of a weevil" Leila looked down "eeeew" she moved Leila walked up to Ryan "Ryan I'm a ghost again" said Leila "I can see that" whispered Ryan "Ryan I appeared last night I tried to leave but it sends me back" Ryan sat "wait wait" he rubbed his temples Leila folded her arms "has anyone else seen you?" Ryan asked.

"No I tried but" "maybe its just me……….yeah" Ryan said "well you are my twin brother its our connection" explained Leila "yeah…..I'm not going mad" he said "Ryan have you got the test back" Janto walked down the stairs Ryan stood up "boss" Janto looked at him "can't you see her?" "who?" "Leila………..Leila do something" he looked at her "like what?" she asked.

"I don't know" he said "Ryan I think you need to go home take a month off" "no she's there, Leila" he talked to thin air "she's gone" Janto walked up and placed his hand on Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan looked at him "boss she is a ghost like last time" said Ryan "I was talking to her just a minute ago" Ryan said "go home…..get some rest I'll see you in a month…that's an order Ryan" Janto said Ryan sighed and put his head down "ok your right" he stepped back.

Leila was behind him she stepped into Ryan's body his eyes widened "it worked" she whispered "what did?" Janto asked "um….I'll take a week off" Ryan/Leila said "ok" Ryan/Leila stepped forward "only if you come with me" Leila stepped out Ryan covered his mouth.

Janto's eyebrows raised into his hairline.

TBC….

Did you like this chapter I did poor Ryan he has lost his sister, but thanks to her he may of gained his bosses attention.


	8. 7 Alien Right of Passage

The Torchwood Files

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

**Chapter Seven**

**Alien right of passage**

* * *

Hiro put the cardboard box down on the floor "another one" Jeremy sat Hiro nodded "this is my first home in Cardiff I just collected over the years at home and bought it all with me" Jeremy opened one and pulled out a photo album "baby pictures" Jeremy said "no ex boyfriend".

"Ooooooh" he put it down "oh you have to have pictures of your ex" "hm" he took a jewellery box out and opened it "this is gorgeous" he took the chain out "it was my dad's comes from generations" Jeremy nodded "it really is".

Hiro looked at him "Jeremy" he said he looked at Hiro "I want you to have it" he said "I couldn't Hiro it belongs to your family" Hiro shook his head and walked up he sat and took the chair Hiro fastened it round Jeremy's wrist Qwow I don't know what to say to this" he asked "just" he kissed him on the lips Jeremy closed his eyes Hiro kissed him again.

*********************************TW*********************************

"Okay team we are one team member down but has that ever bought Torchwood down" Janto said "no" said Natalie "good, good" the cog door opened and the alarms went of Janto stood up Jack walked in "hello kiddies miss me" he asked.

"Dad" Janto said "hey" he walked he looked at each o them "what's with the long faces" Jack asked "we lost a team member".

Janto and Jack walked into the office Jack shut the door "how's it been with one of you down" Janto sat down he was dressed in almost the same as Jack "its only really been a month or so" Janro said "down to five of us" Janto said.

Jack tapped the table "so what brings you back to Cardiff" he asked him "I thought I'd spend a little time with my son" Jack smiled Janto raised an eyebrow "don't look at me like that" "I am not looking at you like anything" Janto's eyebrow went back down "look if you want to stay you can……but we are not going out for ice-cream" Jack nodded "no fath…..mother son bonding".

"Boss we have a rift spike coming from some where down town" Jeremy called "ok" Janto stood up "you coming" Jack stood up after him "would not miss it for the world" he said.

*********************************TW*********************************

Hiro drove the SUV "just round the corner" Jeremy said Hiro turned and parked they got out "are you sure this is the right place it doesn't look like its over run by aliens" Janto asked Jeremy tapped his foot he held the rift monitor "there is no activity now" said Jeremy "so you dragged us all here for nothing" "but" he looked at it again.

"Come on lets call it a day I'll treat you all to a drink" Janto went, Natalie and Jack followed Hiro looked at Jeremy "hey you ok" he nodded "yer come on".

*********************************TW*********************************

Jeremy played with the chain round his wrist he sat at his desk a programme was running on the computer Hiro walked up "I have been running this programme for hours" Hiro leaned "don't worry about it" the rift monitor went off "another one" "hm come on I will get the boss down to have a look" Hiro left.

Janto looked up from his folder Hiro walked in "boss the monitors is going off again" Janto raised and eyebrow at him "remember when it went off last time".

*********************************TW*********************************

Jack stood at a grave he kneeled 'here lies Ianto Jones 1981-2009 beloved son, brother and uncle' "morning Ianto Jones" Jack smiled "I've been too see Janto twice at the hub, Janto looks like you the hair and your gorgeous nose he is definitely a mixed version of us he wears suits and my coat I wish you could of met him" Jack stood up.

"I….I want to say it like you did but I can't" Jack shook his head he placed his hand on the head stone "I will be seeing you soon Ianto Jones".

*********************************TW*********************************

"Fuckers" Jeremy said "another false rift spike" Janto said hands on hips "ok I'll, I saw it too…..maybe……alright I cant explain it" Janto said "gonna have to do a sweep with the usual programme".

Janto nodded "come on lets go back".

*********************************TW*********************************

The cog door opened Janto and the team walked in "ok Jeremy the diagnosis on the rift monitor" "on it boss" Jeremy went "Natz" Natalie walked up to him "yes sir" she smiled "I need coffee" Natalie smiled "I think we can all do with one" she left Janto sighed "I need to sleep for a week" he rubbed his face there was a flash Jack appeared Janto jumped "for crying out loud don't do that" Jack gave his cheeky grin "sorry again" Janto walked up behind Jeremy's desk "well".

"Well I've started the programme" said Jeremy "all we do is wait" Jeremy drunk from the coffee Natalie just gave him she held one out for Jack he took it from her and Janto took one "so rift activity is playing up" Jack asked "yer we keep getting them" Jeremy said "ok" Jack drunk from the cup the monitor went of again "see" Janto sighed.

"Okay Jeremy stay behind here Hiro you to ok" they left Leila suddenly appeared "Hiro and Jeremy" she walked closer "guys" she said "oh come on one of you have to be able to see me" she said "Jeremy" Hiro walked up to him "no-one is in the hub" Hiro kissed his neck they both closed their eyes.

Leila's eyes widened "oh my" she covered her mouth Hiro and Jeremy were still kissing the chain around his wrist started glowing "guys" she said "guys pay attention" Jeremy moaned "Hiro" they stopped kissing "yer" "were at work we cant" Hiro sighed.

"Your no fun" Hiro pouted Jeremy laughed "not even a blowjob" he asked "fine" Jeremy kissed him on the lips "I don't wanna see this" Leila disappeared.

"Ohhhh god Jeremy".

*********************************TW*********************************

"Eeeeew" Natalie wiped her hand "this time there are aliens" Janto looked round the room it was covered by cobwebs "huge giant spiders" Jack said Janto looked round once again Natalie walked to the door there was a noise Janto looked up Jack took his gun out.

"This is Torchwood show your selves" "do you think we are idiots" a voice said "never said you were why are you here" Janto asked "we came for the chain of Dease" "what is that" asked Jack "an ancient bonding item" said the voice "it was lost we have bee searching for the item for centuries and it has been activated here on your planet".

"Its taken you how long to get here" Janto asked "this does not matter we want the item" "well I'm sorry but you need to leave you cant stay here" Janto told them "we will give Torchwood 24 hours".

*********************************TW*********************************

"24 hours for what" asked Hiro "truthfully I don't know" said Janto "the chain of" Jeremy asked and folded his arms "Dease" Janto looked at Jack "I would of thought you would know what this is" asked Janto "same here actually" Jack shook his head "ok the hunt is on for Dease".

Leila walked into Janto's office "sir I need to tell you something" she walked Janto carried on signing something she walked "boss" she said "for god sake I know where the chain is".

The door opened Jack walked in "what are you planning exactly" Jack asked "planning" he asked "about this chain the aliens mean business" Jack told him "for god sake" Leila said Janto looked up at him "I have it under control" he said "really by just sitting here" he pointed out "don't just come in here bossing me about" he stood up "Janto".

"Janto yer that's my name apart from your personality nothing about me has got anything to co with you" Janto explained Leila swallowed "woops tiff" she disappeared.

Hiro, Jeremy and Natalie looked up at Janto's office "oh dear "Jack and Janto were arguing "I demand respect in my hub" Janto's voice rose "oh dear" Natalie sighed "that's does not sound good" Hiro said "not at all……so this chain of Dease how exactly are we going to find it".

"No bloody idea" Jeremy sighed.

Janto walked "look I'm sorry……I just I'm stressed and" Jack walked up to him "Jan" he looked at Jack "I have said this before looking at you I see him and" Janto hugged him Jack closed his eyes.

"Chain of Dease" Leila moved her head closer to Jeremy's wrist "it has to be when they were kissing it glew a normal one does not do that" she sighed Jeremy moved his arm to type Leila stepped back "I wish Ryan was here" Leila called out the cog door opened Ryan walked in "Ryan" Hiro said "hi" Leila turned "Ryan……..that almost never happens".

Ryan walked "Ryan I need to talk to you" she walked up to him "your not here" he walked pass "is the boss in" Ryan asked "office" said Natalie Ryan left for his office and in "Ryan I thought I told you" "I know all this but I was going stir crazy in doors" Ryan told him "I started talking to myself".

"Okay………call everybody into the board room and I will explain about the situation" Ryan walked to the door Janto's head tilted his head and looked at Ryan's ass Jack raised and eyebrow Ryan left Janto looked up "were you just checking him out" Jack asked "no he is my employee" "was that a dig at me" Jack asked "no".

They all sat in the boardroom "ok guys Ryan is back and now all of 5 of us" he said Jack gave him a look "sorry 6 for now we should be able to find this chain" Janto explained "Ryan tell them its on" Ryan closed his eyes and blocked her out 'laaaaaa laaaaaa blocking you out' "Ryan please" she pleaded 'laa, laa ignoring' Jeremy started fiddling with the chain.

"Guys….Ryan please Ryan its Jeremy check Jeremy's wrist" Leila faded away again "there is nothing in the archives about the chain of Dease" Jeremy said Ryan looked at Jeremy his eyes moved to his wrist 'check Jeremy's wrist' Leila's voice repeated in his head he looked at Jeremy's wrist.

"Chain of Dease" Ryan stood up and walked to Jeremy "Jeremy show me your wrist" asked Ryan "excuse me" Jeremy looked up at him "you heard" Jeremy lifted his wrist up and pulled his sleeve "everything ok guys" Janto asked "Jeremy is wearing a new item" he pulled it off "hey give that back" he stood up.

"Ryan what the fuck" Hiro stood up and gripped a hold of Ryan's shirt the chain started glowing "where did you get that Jeremy" "I" Jeremy licked his lips "I" "answer the question" Ryan said "it was a gift from someone" he answered "who we need to know" Natalie asked "I….it" "I gave it to him".

Everyone looked at Hiro "you" Natalie asked "yer" "and where did you get it from" asked Jack "been in my family for" "centuries" Jeremy whispered and took it off "this is what they are looking for" Jeremy sighed "can't be 100% sure".

"Ryan sit" Ryan did as he was told "how'd you know" Janto asked he didn't make eye contact "Ryan I cant help if you wont talk to me" Janto said "Leila told me" Janto's eyebrows raised "I told you Leila is" "dead I know……her ghost is here in the HUB she can't leave" Ryan said the rift machine went of "you stay here" Janto stood up.

Ryan closed his eyes Janto put his coat on.

*********************************TW*********************************

"Do you have the chain" the voice asked Jeremy stepped forward "yes but before I give it I need to ask" there was silence "ask then" another said "bonding how does it work" Jeremy asked "it is given you are to mate and you are bonded for life" Jeremy looked at Hiro "thank you" "the chain" the voice said Jeremy placed it down and stepped back.

There was a binding light the chain and cobwebs gone".

TBC……


	9. 8 Joy Of Harts

The Torchwood Files

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

**Chapter Eight**

**Joy of Hart's**

* * *

Hiro and Jeremy sat in Janto's office he had his fingers laced together under his chin leaning on the desk "boss you have not said anything for 5 minutes" said Hiro Janto looked at both of them "if its about me and Hiro sir I……it won't affect how we work we have been keeping it all professional all this time" explained Jeremy.

"See that it don't…..you are free to see who you want outside of Torchwood but if this gets in the way of your jobs" Janto said "it wont boss" Hiro said "you can leave" he said they left his office he leaned back and closed his eyes.

Ryan was in the autopsy bay "Leila your driving me mental everyone thinks I am losing it" Ryan said "I'm sorry ok I've tried talking to the others to see me but it doesn't work" Leila said.

Jack walked in the office Janto yawned and covered his mouth "why don't you take the day off" Jack asked "I'm fine dad really" "Torchwood can take a lot out of you" Janto shook his head the phone rung Janto picked it up "Torchwood" he answered "what can I do for you colonel Masters" Jack sat down "those reports were signed and send back to you".

"There has been nothing wrong with our administration here………we know we need to replace one of our lost operatives" stated Janto "ok bye" he hung up "bloody weevil face" Jack lip turned up into a smile Janto rubbed his face. "want me to replace Leila" he told Jack "that was fast" Jack said "fucking UNIT" Jack's smile got bigger.

Ryan looked up at Leila she was floating above him "your annoying me" said Ryan she floated down "I'm bloody bored" she said "of course you are your a ghost".

*********************************TW*********************************

"Another" Captain John Hart put the glass down "are you sure you wanna chance it?" the tentacled alien asked "yes I'm sure" "ok" he took the glass and went John looked at his wrist strap he looked up the glass was placed he picked it up and drunk he threw some money down pressed a few buttons on his strap and disappeared.

The bar blew up.

*********************************TW*********************************

The young girls head fell forward she sat on the table Ryan and Janto stood behind her "bloody alien parasites" Ryan opened a box and took out a device Ryan fiddled with some buttons and aimed it for her neck he pressed it to the back of her neck he turned the dial "this should zap and kill it" Janto told the girls mother.

"My poor baby" she covered her mouth and closer her eyes "ok here goes" Ryan pushed there was a spark the girl screamed out "done" Ryan removed the device Janto lay the girl down she opened her eyes "mom" "I'm here Susan" she held her hand.

Janto put his hand in his coat pocket and produced two tablets "take these with water and everything should feel better" she took them "thank you so much what was your name again young man" she asked.

"Jack-Ianto Harkness-Jones and were Torchwood".

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan drove the SUV Janto's mobile rung he pressed his ear piece "hello……….ok thank you Roz" "another parasite a group we need the others".

The SUV turned a corner and up it stopped by the water tower Natalie, Hiro, Jeremy and Jack got in John watched from somewhere "you have your self a new team huh Jack".

*********************************TW*********************************

Janto shut the door and walked down the stairs and along the pass to the computer and into the kitchen he leaned, a shadow pass over him John walked up "well, well eye candy long time no see" Janto stood up "are you that unhappy to see me eye candy".

John smirked "do I know you?……..and what may I ask are you doing here?" Janto ruined round "ok your not" John stepped back "how did you get in here" Janto asked "wrist strap……….what happened to the good old eye candy?" Janto raised and eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips.

"Excuse me" "Ianto's dead John" Jack appeared John turned round "Jack" Jack folded his arms "who's this his brother?" John asked him "no" "this is Jack-Ianto Harkness-Jones me and me and Ianto are his parents" Jack told him John looked to Janto "spitting image" "what the hell are you doing here John?" asked Jack.

"Am I not allowed to visit and old friend" "yer I suppose but in my hub" Janto said "your hub?" "yes…………I don't work for Torchwood anymore" Jack said.

*********************************TW*********************************

"Let me get straight eye candy got you pregnant?" asked John, Jack nodded "how come when I got you pregnant you didn't want to know?" Janto raised and eyebrow at them "things are different now" "yeah looks like it doesn't it" Janto stood up "as much as I like catch up I want you out of my hub" Janto placed his hands on his hips.

John stood up "you will spend time with me Jack" he pressed his wrist strap and disappeared "great your ex boyfriend's are turning up" he said "I sent him away twice I can do it again" Jack told him "see you do I have read Tad's diary" Janto went.

"Love you too kid".

*********************************TW*********************************

The building blew up people scattered "fuck" the man stood up "what the hell happened" another asked "the building just blew up" the first one said a huge shadow passed over everyone they all looked up.

A huge spaceship was over their heads.

*********************************TW*********************************

"Bloody spaceship" Jeremy looked up Janto had both hands on his hip and looked up "Shadow proclamation is not doing well for its self lately" Jack said sarcastically there as too other spaceships a beam of light and it blew up another building "god I hope that was empty" "fuck" said Natalie, Jeremy held the scanner "the scanner is scrambled" he hit it Janto's mobile went off.

"Hello………….Colonel Masters nice to hear from you I know there are giant spaceships above Cardiff……………………Torchwood has it under control as usual" he hung up "weevil face" he said to the phone he then looked up there was another beam a figure descended "oh no" Jack said they looked at him "what" the alien jumped up and landed in front of them.

"Crichton" Jack said "well well if it isn't Captain Jack Harkness" it said "hello Cenlooclacla" the alien smiled with what looked like a mouth "what brings you to earth" asked Jack "I am chasing someone" Cenlooclacla said "really and they happened to be here" asked Natalie.

Cenlooclacla looked at her "you are a Aerotride…………your planet" Natalie shook her head "an alien of earth" he asked "I choose to live here in peace and harmony" "looks its all well and good you are looking for the person but not here not on earth and especially Cardiff we are protected by the shadow proclamation" explained Janto.

"He has been tracked down here" "him" Ryan asked "a middle aged man by the name of" "John Hart" Jack finished.

*********************************TW*********************************

John hiccupped he walked along the road he stopped and leaned against the wall "mate you ok" John looked up a large man stood with a group of people "I'm fine" "John Hart" John blinked "well, well Gwen Cooper".

*********************************TW*********************************

"Make yourself at home" Janto looked in the cell John looked up and narrowed his eyes "is Jack hiding doesn't he want to face me" John hiccupped Gwen stood next to Janto "still pathetic as ever I see" Gwen said John ignored her "come on" they left the cells.

"I like what you've done with the place" Rhys held his and Gwen's six year old son Hiro stood up "its our own personal touch" Hiro stood up and walked away "so what's his name" asked Jeremy "Jones Cooper Williams" Jeremy smiled "I love kids" he said "say hello Jones" "hi Mr" he said with a lisp he had a gap in his two front teeth "ahhh Kawaii" Natalie screeched.

"Come on I'll get you some juice" Natalie took his hand after Rhys set him down "can I have coffee" Jones asked as they walked away "no you cant" Gwen called they left "what are we doing about that asshole" Hiro asked "the Crichton wants him I don't know what they want him for and I don't care I want him and Corolaa or what ever its name is of earths atmosphere" Janto commanded.

Gwen hid a smile 'yep so much like Ianto' she shook her head "ok I can contact Cenlooclacla and he can come and get him" "I cant let you do that" they all turned round towards the door John stood gun draw "John how the hell did you get out" "as I said before I am a two weapon man" he leered, Janto rolled his eyes.

"Do you think they would give me just a slap on the wrist I don't think so there torture me" John said "what the hell did you do anyway" Gwen said John moved the gun to the side John made a face "they had a little to much money" "money this is over money" said Gwen "I didn't think they would miss it" "what the hell did you spend it on" he asked.

"Drink, girls" he leered at Gwen "drink, guys" he then leered at Janto "more guys" "and let me guess more drink" asked Hiro "no" he held out his hand "this lovely watch" Jack rubbed his temples "you cause nothing but trouble when your around" Jack stepped closer "I'm calling them and what ever they do to you John you deserve".

"No I wont let you I am leaving" John said "not with us here" they all drew their guns except Gwen and Rhys John laughed "I am getting out of here Jack" John whispered "just give up" Jeremy said John shook his head Jack stepped forward "I can bring him back".

Janto and Jack's eye widened "that got your attention" smirked John "that cant happen "said Gwen "oh it can be done by DNA so you get the perfect little piece of eye candy" said John "no" Janto said, Jack looked at him "isn't it you who wanted me to bring him back" asked Jack.

"No I wanted you to save him not bring him back" "oh Janto" Gwen whispered "ok" Jack turned to look at John "sorry but the answer is no" said Jack "as much as we want him" John dropped his gun Hiro walked up behind him "I will take him" Jack stepped up to John "come on"

*********************************TW*********************************

John and Jack got out of the SUV Jack grabbed a hold of John's arm "I thought you would of jumped at the chance" John told him "I am not listening to you£ "just think Ianto Jones in the flesh" Jack turned and grabbed a hold of his lapels.

"You cant leave well enough along can you…….Gray and killing me, Owen and Tosh" "I apologised" he said "and to offer that in front of his son" Jack said "the son who he never really got to know his own Tad" Jack shook his head "when the Crichton get here your gone" Jack let John go.

Jack placed and piece of paper on his chest John took a hold of it "don't come back" he walked to the SUV the Crichton appeared "whats this" John called Jack ignored him Cenlooclacla grabbed him "come on" they disappeared Jack got in the SUV and placed his hand on it 'we don't owe each other any more Cenlooclacla'.

*********************************TW*********************************

Janto sat in his office he opened the draw and took out Ianto's diary and a box he shut the door and opened the box he took out a shy stop watch he smiled the door opened he looked up Jack walked to the desk 2your leaving arent you" asked Janto "yer "Jack said Janto stood up Jack walked up to him.

Janto gave him the stopwatch Janto smiled Jack looked down and opened "there's a lot of things you can do with a stop watch" they both repeated and laughed "bye" Janto hugged him Janto closed his eyes "bye ma" Jack stepped back and once again disappeared.

TBC………….


	10. 9 Way Back When

The Torchwood Files

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

**B, **Flashbacks, memories

**Chapter Nine**

**Way back then**

* * *

**2009**

**Gwen took the baby from Jack's arm "Jack-Ianto Harkness-Jones" Gwen looked down at the button nosed baby "this is really confusing" Gwen said "then I'll explain it".**

**2008**

"**Pregnant no, no, no" Martha Jones looked at him "Jack your pregnant" Martha repeated for at least the 3rd**** time "I cant be not again" "again" Jack nodded Martha sat next to him "Jack is it…..Ianto's" Jack covered his face "I………..yes his the only guy I have been with for the last 2 years" said Jack "are you going to tell him" she asked him.**

"**I will but not yet" he put his undershirt on "got Torchwood to rebuild first" "everything does not revolve around Torchwood Jack".**

*********************************TW*********************************

**Ianto opened his eyes he sat up "Jack" there was a noise coming from the bathroom.**

**Jack was over the toilet bowl "Jack" Ianto walked in Jack got up "Ianto" he turned round to him "this is the second time tonight what's going on sir" emphasis on sir "I am your boyfriend you don't need to call me sir" "cut to the chase Jack and tell me" "I'm pregnant" he said "I tho…….pregnant" Jack nodded "remember I told you once".**

"**I thought you were joking you know Jack Harkness humour" Jack drunk some water "so you are pregnant with my" "yer" Ianto nodded "what about Gwen what should we tell her" Jack shook his head "we……..not with it just being with losing Owen and Tosh" "ok we wont" Jack kissed him Ianto kissed back.**

*********************************TW*********************************

"**I feel bloated" Jack sat at his desk Ianto walked in "can I get you a cup of coffee sir" Ianto asked "no I'm fine" Ianto nodded "Jack how are you we going to hide your growing bump" Ianto asked "I have that planned" Jack got up and walked up to him he took his hand and placed it on his stomach.**

"**I" Jack swallowed "pregnancy for me last 6 months I am almost for so there will be hardly a bump" Ianto kissed him the door opened "Oh sorry" Gwen walked in Ianto stepped back "just got a call" she said "ok lets go".**

*********************************TW*********************************

**Jack took Ianto's hand "I have given Gwen some time off so we are gong to have a baby" Ianto smiled.**

*********************************TW*********************************

**Maternity Hospital 51****st**** Century **

"**Okay Jack here is your bed make yourself comfortable" the 4 armed mid wife said Jack sat down on the bed Ianto placed the bag down "I have never seen so many aliens all in one place" Jack pulled Ianto down and placed his chin on his shoulders Ianto closed his eyes.**

"**What are we going to call the baby" Jack laid down "Emilio" Ianto shook his head "na its not very Welsh" Jack sighed "what about Dafydd" "na" Jack sat up again Ianto turned to him "what if I die before I" Jack put his finger to his lips "you are not going to die" "I know its just I want a good name" Jack smiled "how aboit if it's a girl Ness Harkness".**

"**And if it's a boy Jack Ianto or Janto for short, Janto Harkness" said Ianto, Jack then kissed him "Harkness-Jones" "ok but" "but what" "really Jack-Ianto Harkness-Jones" asked Ianto "give the kid a chance" Jack smiled "he already has two dad's" Jack put his forehead on Ianto's suit jacket clad shoulder.**

*********************************TW*********************************

"**I am never letting you do me again" Jack held Ianto's hand he was sweating "you don't mean that really" Ianto said "1, 2, 3, breathe ooooh ah" Jack turned his head and looked at him "I am breathing" he screamed "ok" Ianto kissed his fore head "ok Mr Harkness jut push" "ahhhh" Jack screamed again there was a wait "the babies here".**

**Jack held the baby in his arms "look at him" Ianto smiled "he has your nose" Jack told him "I know your chin" they kissed "so are we sticking with the name then" "yes Jack-Ianto Harkness-Jones" said Jack "Janto Harkness-Jones" Ianto whispered.**

*********************************TW*********************************

2015

Janto shut the diary he leaned back in the chair he sat in the kitchen 'he did know about me' Janto sighed he stood up "time for work".

*********************************TW*********************************

2009

"**Please" Jack asked the woman nodded "I will take him Jack" she took Janto from him "thank you tell Cenlooclacla I will make it up to him "okay bye and good luck" Jack stepped back pressed on the strap and disappeared she looked down at him "your dad is a hero" Janto cried.**

*********************************TW*********************************

2015

Janto ran round the corner Ryan breathed "it went round there" Janto stood up straight "you take the left I will go right" Ryan nodded and went Janto continued.

The Weevil limped along the road Janto ran behind he jumped they hit the floor he sprayed Ryan ran Janto stood up the weevil was down and out "what a rush" Janto said Ryan smiled "let's get this thing back to the HUB and locked up" Janto picked the Weevil up "come on Colonel Masters lets go" Ryan laughed.

They walked "do you think his dad mated with one and that's why he looks so much like a Weevil" "anything can happen these days my mom is a man" Ryan laughed again "see I'm glad your laughing again" Janto said "th-thanks" he said.

Ryan looked like a tomato with hair.

*********************************TW*********************************

2009

**Captain Harkness stood on top of the hill he had a bundle in his arms, a very pregnant Gwen Cooper-Williams walked up to him "Jack" she said, Jack looked at her "it wasn't your fault" she said.**

**Jack sighed "it was my fault Gwen….Ianto," he closed his eyes briefly then opened them "Stephen, Owen and Tosh" he said, the bundle started crying, Gwen eyes widened "what's that Jack?" "Gwen meet Janto Harkness Jones".**

"**How" Jack smiled for the first time for what felt like the first time in centuries "me and Ianto, I need you to take him for me" Jack told her "there's something I need to take care of" Gwen blinked back tears "when will you be back" "I don't know".**

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan shut the cell door "another alien to our collection" Janto stood next to him "we need more cells know any where" Janto shook his head "no dad got this place rebuilt" "come I think Natalie has ordered food" Janto walked "wait" Ryan rook a hold of Janto's arm he looked at him "how long do you think it would take for me to take that suit of you".

Janto raised an eyebrow "well I have stopwatch in my office we could try" Janto asked "goood" Ryan brushed pass him and left.

"Pork balls" Natalie placed it down Ryan sprayed his beet Janto are a prawn cracker he had a napkin tucked into his collar "you ok Ryan" Hiro patted his back Leila ppared "I knw your secret" she taunted "Ryan and Janto sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G in a" Ryan threw a praw cracker at her she disappeared they all looked at him.

"Hee, hee" Ryan smiled and ate some seaweed.

"Okay everyone call it a night………Ryan I need to see you in my office" Janto left.

*********************************TW*********************************

Leila swung her legs like a little child she sat on the autopsy table "maybe we could use a weegie board" Ryan ignored her "come on Ry stop ignoring me" Ryan ignored her "Ryan the last time you did this we were 7" Leila said Ryan looked up "Ryan you finished the reports I asked you for" Janto walked down "um wait".

Ryan walked and picked up a pile of folders and pulled one out "here" he walked and held the folder out Janto took it from him Janto walked up reading from the folder Ryan leaned over he body "so Ryan you and Bossman" "ignoring you".

Janto placed the folder on the other pile of folders and sat down the phone rung "I am on vacation" he sighed and picked it up "Torchwood Janto Harkness-Jones speaking………….ok" he put the phone down.

Janto leaned on the rail "everyone you will be happy to know we have aliens so suit up everyone" he said "greeeeat" Ryan sighed £lets go".

*********************************TW*********************************

**Janto put the peanut butter downa 6 year old Janto had his fingers stuck in the jar Gwen walked and picked up the baby "ack, ack" he ate some more "sorry your daddy had to go out" Janto cried "I know baby" Gwen kissed Janto's forehead "come on you and Jones have to have a bath".**

**The phone rung Gwen walked up and picked it up "Cooper-Williams……….Jack where are you…….he has been asking for you again………what do you expect me to tell a 6 year old" she hung up "I'm home" called Rhys "Rhys" they kissed "where are the boys" he asked.**

"**Bath" she walked into the kitchen "I have done hot pot for dinner" "yummy",**

**Janto cried "ack, ack, toe, toe" he rolled around the door opened Gwen walked in "Janto sweet" she walked to the bed and sat down he jumped up and hugged her "I want me tad my" he cried "oh baby" he buried his little face into her chest she rubbed his back.**

"**I know you do I know you want your tad" she said "come on I will get you some milk", there was a knock on the door Rhys walked down the stairs and unlocked and opened "Jack" Jack stood on the door step "hi Rhys is my son here".**

**Janto wrapped his tiny arms round Jack's shoulders "were going home".**

*********************************TW*********************************

Present

Janto stood up the see through alien floated in front of them "no one touches the coat" Janto said "foolish humans" it said "so we've been told" said Hiro "leave this place now you have sowed your wild oats as us humans would say" Janto said "I like this planet I might stay and invite my little family".

Jeremy snorted "Aulaxz's produce over 1,000 offspring I don't think so" he said "and" it said "I'll have to kill you" Janto took his gun out and pointed it at the alien "your dare shoot me" Ryan opened a box he took out a round object and threw it a force field went round the Aulaxz "what is this" it asked "prison if you don't leave your be stuck in that for eternity or you leae this planet and your be free" Janto told it.

"You can't do this to me you are inferior" "no were Torchwood" Janto said "noooo" the alien disappeared "we need to collect this ship" Ryan picked the stone up "lets go" Janto walked off the team followed.

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan done up te box and pushed it in he turned and walked out he turned the light out the door shut and locked.

"Night" Hiro and Jeremy left Ryan walked up "Ryan" he turned Janto stood arms crossed "yes boss" "I need to have a word" Ryan followed him into his office.

TBC…………


	11. 10 Thanksgiving

The Torchwood Files

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

Chapter Ten

Thanksgiving

The cog doors opened Janto walked in he walked down the steps "hello any one here…Natz" he rushed over she was on the floor as a ball "Natz" Janto went to touch her Natalie suddenly shot out and grabbed his neck and squeezed.

"N…..k" he choked she lifted him up there was black patterns over he face and available skin, Natalie threw him Janto smashed into a computer station Natalie collapsed Janto struggled to get up he stood on shaky legs he rubbed at his neck 'god that is gonna bruise'.

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan sat down "I've stuck her in a cell" he moved Janto's head to the side and looked at his neck "she really did a number on you huh?" he put an ice pack on it "hold" he commanded Janto put his hand in place of Ryan's "what did the markings look like?" asked Hiro "I don't know Black dots all over her face and exposed skin" Janto stated.

"Well there not there now" " hm I wonder" Janto closed his eyes "Ok when she waked up were set a meeting" Janto said "boss" they said.

*********************************TW*********************************

Natalie opened her eyes "hello anyone" she got up from the bench and walked from the bench and up to the glass "hello guys any one" she called.

"Natz is awake" Ryan said "Ok set up everything would you Jeremy" "ok boss" Janto stood up and went they sat at the conference table Jeremy typed on the computer.

A screen popped up of the cell Natalie was in appeared Janto walked in and up to the glass "hey" "what happened why am I here" she asked "you don't remember" Natalie shook her head "no I don't one minute I'm heading home and next I am in here" she placed her palm on the glass.

Janto pressed the blue tooth "yes…ok" he looked at her "ok see you then "boss….Janto what is happening to me?" "we are going to find why Natalie I promise".

Natalie nodded.

*********************************TW*********************************

They all looked at the screen of Janto and Natalie's recording "when this happened?" Jeremy paused it when Natalie touch the glass "her heart rate, pulse and breathing all hitched above normal" "it could be different for her species" Ryan stated "it could be, I have no idea".

"We need to get to the bottom of this and fast" "boss" they nodded Janto went to his office.

Janto walked and sat behind his desk and rubbed at his face there was a knock on the door, he looked up Ryan stepped in and shut the door "What do you think this is then?" Ryan asked.

"No idea" Ryan walked fingers moving along the wall Janto covered his face with his hands "you know what you need don't you?" he asked and now stood behind him Ryan then placed both hands on Janto's shoulders and massaged.

Janto moved his hands and leaned his head back eyes drifted shut "hmm" "a nice long back massage" "hm" he moaned "is that your doctors opinion?" Janto asked, Ryan smirked.

"Actually its your boyfriends" Janto smiled.

*********************************TW*********************************

Natalie paced her cell "guys please" she sighed and leaned her forehead on the wall suddenly the black patterns appeared on her skin again, one of her eyes were pure red.

"Boss Natz static's are going way up again" Jeremy called "j-j-just just c-c-coming" Hiro and Jeremy exchanged a look and both shrugged 5 minutes later Janto walked down "ok I'm going back down to the cells" he went.

Ryan walked down to his work station and sat Hiro looked at him "Ryan where were you?" Hiro asked "sorting out some paperwork" "really you usually hate paperwork" Ryan continued typing.

"Well I enjoy this paperwork".

Janto clawed at his throat Natalie's eyes were narrowed to slits Janto made eye contact Natalie's eyes suddenly went back into her head Janto collapsed in a heap on the floor Natalie slumped, Janto rubbed his neck 'I should learn not to keep falling into this jeez my neck feels like crap'.

Janto got up he still had his hand on his neck and walked into the cell he looked at Natalie's collapsed form 'I have a feeling of déjà vu oh lord' "Ryan" Janyo activated his blue tooth "I need you and Hiro down here….Jeremy can you get a monitor and a bed ready with restraints" "yes boss".

Ryan and Hiro walked in "I bought a sedative" "I hope its alien" asked Janto "it is don't worry" Ryan smiled Janto typed in the cell code the cell door opened all three walked in "Ryan help me lift her up and lay her straight" they did as they were told.

Ryan opened the box and took a needle out and a vial "here's the doctor at work" Hiro rolled his eyes "again with the big head jeez" "ok done".

*********************************TW*********************************

Natalie was on a table wrists and ankles shackled a machine attached to her head and chest Janto stood one side and the others the other side suddenly Leila appeared next to Ryan, Natalie's eyes opened "hmm" she turned her head "Leila is that you?" Leila's eyes widened "you can see me" Ryan looked between them "Natz you can see her?" Ryan asked.

"Yes" "Leila" Janto raised and eyebrow "yes I've seen her since I came back to work she is unable to leave the hub" Ryan explained, Natalie coughed "well have you figured out what's up with me?" Jeremy shook his head "no" she tried to move "restraints kinky" "now's not the time Natz".

Natalie grinned "sorry couldn't help it" she chuckled Leila tutted "ok, ok let me get this straight Nat is having a mental breakdown and Leila is a ghost?" Hiro asked with is arms folded "pretty much yes".

"Only bloody Torchwood".

*********************************TW*********************************

"I've run all tests and as far as I can tell…Natalie is home sick" "are you kidding me after all this?" asked Hiro, Jeremy smiled "I'm not saying it's the truth but" Janto licked his lips "Natalie" "yes boss" she turned her head and looked at them "how can you contact home?" he asked "I still have my terra turner can activate it but".

"But in my world one day is 2 hours in this world so it could take up to a month" "ok then do it…Hiro please release our alien" "never thought I would here that from you boss".

"Me either Hiro me either".

*********************************TW*********************************

Leila walked up behind Ryan "Ryan" "hm" he moved some test tubes around "once Natalie leaves and the only one who will see me is you" Leila said " what do you suggest?" Leila sighed "I think its time I left here for good" Ryan closed his eyes "I cant lose you I cant lose what I've got left" Leila sighed "Ryan does he make you happy?".

"Too soon to tell" he said in a small voice "well he will be here and that's all that matters".

*********************************TW*********************************

Jeremy opened a large book Ryan stood by him "I don't think I will be able to do this" Jeremy said "she wants you to do it" "is this the right material" he asked "stop worrying tell him to stop worrying" Leila said "dude Leila's said stop worrying" Jeremy smiled.

"Good old Leila" he looked through the pages "passing over, passing ov…aha here we go to pass over to the afterlife" "I'm freaked" said Ryan he rubbed at his face Jeremy looked at him "Is Leila still here?" he asked Ryan looked around "no she's gone" Ryan answered "ok listen….I don't know if I will be able to do this I don't even know where this is going to take her.

Jeremy worried his bottom lip Ryan shook his head and sighed "if that what she wants then" Jeremy nodded "Ok".

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan lit another candle they were in a circle "Leila" he turned to her "ok" she stepped in side the circle and sat legs crossed arms also folded "ok" Jeremy stood up Ryan next to him, Janto sitting on a chair arms folded.

Jeremy looked down at the book in his lap "by the powers of the under world, hea. Tera. Sppra at" Leila started shimmering the candles began flickering "tera, sre tolo" Leila appeared "Leila" Janto stood up she turned to him and smiled "say bye to everyone" Janto nodded.

"I will" "and look after that dope for me" she inclined her head to Ryan "I will" "and thank you for the chance with Torchwood I enjoyed it" Ryan closed his eyes a tear slid down his cheek "finish it Jeremy" Leila looked at him he nodded "Tera, toto chira" Jeremy finished "good bye Tochwood".

Leila faded away and all the candles went out.

*********************************TW*********************************

Natalie picked up her blue tooth and put it in her ear "boss" "yes Natz" "I've got though" there was silence "and" "I've contacted my father and they want to know if they have clearance" "let me get back to them on that".

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan's hair ruffled in the breeze he stood in front of the gravestones "mom, dad, Leila….god I miss you all so much god I'm lonely now with out you" his eyes closed Janto walked in his direction he stood by him "they've all gone all of them".

Janto put his hand on Ryan's shoulder "then were the same Ryan" Janto whispered he took a hold of his hand "I want you too see something" he said Ryan nodded "ok lead the way" Ryan stated they walked away a figure appeared by Leila's grave.

"Goodbye Brother".

"Ianto Jones" Ryan read the name on the gravestone "1984-2009" Janto closed his eyes "that's why he we went back you had a look in your eyes when you looked at him" "yep that was our first meeting" Ryan squeezed his hand.

"My parents died when me and Leila were 14" he licked his lips "we were arguing I told them mum, dad I'm gay and" he shook his head "dad screamed so did mum" Ryan's eyes drifted shut "next thing I know were wrapped around a tree both my parents are dead and Leila was barely alive" he sighed "I've blamed myself since, and now she's gone".

"Look at me" Janto took a hold of his face in both hands "you are not to blame it was fate…and you sister loved you as long as you remember her then she's alive" Ryan blinked The blue tooth went of Janto pressed "Janto" he said "ok on the way".

*********************************TW*********************************

The wind whipped about Natalie's hair she looked up there was a bight light Janto, Hiro, Ryan and Jeremy ran towards Natalie she then covered her eyes "Natalie" "yes" "it is time for you to com back with us your Allata is waiting for you" "Natz" Janto stopped.

Natalie looked at him "what are you doing we need you here" he said "Natalie" the voice said "I" she stepped up to him "thank you" Natalie kissed him on the lips and stepped back "this is not my home I don't belong here I belong on supernovacastrahere that's my home".

"I'm sorry" "ok" Natalie nodded "I am gonna hug you now" she hugged him and he hugged back "two people in one day" Natalie hugged everyone else Natalie then stepped back and closed her eyes she grew her form changed and was replaced with black eyes see through body a slight glow no mouth and glowing tentacle hair.

"Wow" Jeremy said 'this is my form my true form' "your in our heads" said Ryan she nodded "thank you" she shimmered out the lights disappeared they all looked up.

"I guess its just us guys then huh" Hiro grinned Janto placed his hand on his hips "what ever come on" coat billowing behind him "lets go" the other three followed there boss "hey I just realised something" stated Hiro "and what's that?" Jeremy asked "well the voice said your Allata is waiting" "probably an inside joke" Ryan smiled Janto smiled.

'Her family'.

TBC….


	12. 11 Months of Mayhem

The Torchwood Files

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

Chapter Eleven

Months of mayhem

The alarm went off "hmmm" there was moaning and a hand shot out of the bed and slammed the button on the alarm the hand disappeared back under the covers the phone went off "fuck" a voice said it continued to ring.

"okay okay jeez" the cover moved Ryan sat up he rubbed his face and swivelled round top the side he uncovered himself and stood up he walked out of the room and into the bathroom.

Ryan screamed

*********************************TW*********************************

"Jack-Ianto Harkness- Jones" Ryan waddled into the hub Jeremy looked up "Hiro and Janto are ou…What the fuck happened to you?" Jeremy's eyes widened.

"How the hell should I know I woke up like this" he waved his arms about "I'm pregnant"

*********************************TW*********************************

Janto drove the SUV Hiro sat rapping out a tune "could you stop that please" he asked they turned the corner "sorry" smiled Hiro "good hope you are".

"What's got your panties in a twist" Hiro nudged him "nothing" Janto snapped "ok sorry I opened my mouth" Hiro looked out of the window Janto pulled up to a house.

Rosina stood outside of the house Janto and Hiro walked "ok so Ro what have we got?" "Well" she said Janto raised an eyebrow at her "well" Hiro prompted.

"Come in and I'll show you" they followed her in and into a room with a couple one heavily pregnant "meet Mr and Mrs Hunt… Mr Hunt is 3 months pregnant".

Janto stood blinking "could you repeat that?" Janto asked "yes please" Jiro said with a nervous smile "Mr Hunt is pregnant".

*********************************TW*********************************

"Hiro I need a headache tablet" Janto rubbed at his forehead" I feel a headache coming on" he sat "you got that right" Ryan said.

Hiro sniggered "shut it" Jeremy elbowed him "two pregnant men and one of our own "this can't be a normal baby" said Janto "how it…hang on what are those thingy's" Ryan asked "Nostrivites". "So this might be it, the bastards that did this to me" said Ryan "now now no swearing babies can still hear" Ryan stuck his finger up at him "ok enough…I killed the pair and did they bit you?"

Ryan shook his head and it also doesn't explain a married man getting up the duff" stated Janto "ok so" "let's get you scanned" he looked at Hiro and Jeremy "go to the hunts and do the same"

"Righto Boss".

Ryan sat on the table in the autopsy bay Janto lifted up the case and took out a ultra sound machine "Jack invested in one of these for this kind of situation" he turned it on. "Jell" he waggled the tube on front of Ryan's face "yeah we could really replace that huh" he scratched his neck "yes" Janto croaked Ryan took his shirt off.

"Ok lean back" he put some on Ryan's large stomach and took the wand and moved it over his Bump Janto and Ryan watched the screen "ok two arms, two legs, a tail and".

"And what?" Ryan asked "A snout" "oh my" he turned it off "please let this nightmare end" he stretched his shoulder "everything ok?" asked Janto. "Got a bi…bit of an inch" "let me look" he moved Ryan's hand Janto moved closer "bit marks when did this happen?" "No idea I went drinking last night and then home".

Janto ruffled his hair "hm so it's not a nostrivite there not man pigs" Ryan shivered "I am never eating pork again" Ryan closed his eyes the cog door sounded "boss".

"Autopsy" Ryan out his shirt on Hiro and Jeremy walked in "well" Janto asked "Mr Hunt is the proud mother of a pig baby, two bite marks on his shoulder I told him he had too much pork".

"Okay" Janto sighed "you two get down to the archives and try to find anything on pig aliens teeth marks etc" they both nodded and left Janto looked at Ryan "lets go to my office" he went.

"Okay but I don't think now is the time for stopwatch games"

*********************************TW*********************************

Janto opened a box and took a bracelet out "hold out your arm" Ryan did as he was told Janto put it round "it's a filter" Ryan looked down and the big bump had gone.

"Now we need to retrace your steps".

*********************************TW*********************************

Janto loosened his tie and ruffle his hair he took his coat and suit jacket off "let's go" he and Ryan walked away from the SUV and towards the club.

"Enter" they were let in Janto rubbed his head "ok so what were your next steps?" Janto asked "I do what I usually do" they walked up to the bar "excuse me".

The man behind the counter looked up and smiled "Ranto" "Ranto" Janto raised an eyebrow "yeah Ryan and Janto right you guys was the bomb last night" "what did we do?"

"you mean you don't remember? Wow you must have been really pissed off your heads" he said "can you tell us exactly" "ok well you both came in and you ordered six or seven drinks each"

"He" he pointed to Janto "went to the toilet he was in there quite awhile came out you started making out and then you left" "ok thanks" "anytime" they left.

"Okay sooo what the hell happened then god I hate this" Ryan said "what time did you leave this morning anyway?" Ryan asked him "7" Janto redone his tie.

They got to the SUV Janto opened the door and they got in Janto started up the engine "I wish I remember" Ryan looked out the window.

Ryan closed his eyes Janto continued driving Ryan sat up "it just came to me"

TW- * -TW

Jeremy opened the book the cog alarm went off Hiro looked up Janto and a heavily pregnant Ryan walked in "ok Ryan remembers and we have a homoaphradyt Pig men"

"Lovely" Ryan sat down "we need the single scalpel get it from storage" Jeremy went Ryan sighed "trust me to get bitten by a pig nosed man" he rubbed his shoulders.

"Okay we don't know if there going to come for the kids or not we can't exactly get rid of them so we wait" "what are these things called anyway?" Hiro asked.

"Troyvolias"

*********************************TW*********************************

There was a knock on the door Mrs Hunt answered a guy smiled "Hi is Mr Hunt here" "um yes who may I say is looking for him?" "I work with him and it's an emergency". "Come in I'll just get him" she let him in and went.

The guy smiled.

*********************************TW*********************************

"Programmed and ready for Mr Hunt" Ryan handed the scalpel to Janto "ok you stay here and we'll go ok" Ryan nodded "ok see you when we get back" said Janto.

*********************************TW*********************************

They got out of the SUV and walked upto the house Janto knocked on the door and they walked there was no answer Janto knocked on the door again.

"Mr and Mrs Hunt this is Torchwood we've found a way out of this mess out" he said there was still no answer "boss I think something is wrong" "me too".

Janto opened the door their guns at the ready and walked in "split up" Hiro went up stairs, Jeremy to the kitchen and Janto walked ahead and opened the door he stepped in the room.

There was blood everywhere "oh shit" he looked down Mr Hunt's stomach was ripped open he was dead and so was his wife. "We have a problem" Janto said into the Bluetooth.

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan yawned "I was so bored" he was laying on the autopsy table eyes closed "what to do? What to do?" the cog alarm went off Ryan sat up "your back how'd it go?"

Ryan walked a guy stood by Hiro's desk "who the hell are you and what are you doing?" "I think you have something of mine" he said "excuse me".

"you heard me" he held his arm out his finger nails extended "my cousin impregnated the wrong species" Ryan's hand went to his stomach "this is what you want?"

The guy smiled "yes"

*********************************TW*********************************

"We were too late "said Janto "you got that right" Jeremy shook his head and covered his mouth "I still can't get used to that smell" he sighed "ok we better call Rosina".

"I'll head back to the hub, you two are ok here right?" Hiro and Jeremy both nodded "right boss" Janto turned and left Hiro and Jeremy sighed at the same time.

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan stepped back and took the gun from behind his back and pointed it at him "not if I don't kill you first" he smirked "I don't think so" the guy laughed and started shifting. He gained a pig snout "hm" Ryan bit his bottom lip and looked behind the alien "I'll shoot you" Janto said "hm back up plan huh" the alien said "Torchwood always has back up plans".

Ryan still had his gun pointed at him "ok all I want is my baby ok" "what by ripping it out Ryan's body" Janto seethed "yeah I guess so" he laughed.

Janto cocked his gun "sorry" both him and Ryan fired he slumped down on the floor "fuck" Ryan looked down at his bump "so how do we get rid of this?" Janto licked his lips "wait for Hiro and Jeremy to get back" Ryan nodded Janto looked down at the body "hopefully that was the only one" Janto stated.

"Hopefully"

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan opened his eyes he was in bed "hm" he sat up and looked down at his flat stomach he moved his eyes up "it's finally over" he got out of the bed. There was a noise coming from the kitchen Ryan padded into the kitchen Janto had his head in the fridge Ryan yawned "what the hell happened to you" he turned.

"I'm hungry" he shut the door "hmm…come on I'll make you something"

*********************************TW*********************************

"Hello colonel Masters" Janto had the phone to his ear and his feet up on the desk "yes…I understand…yes…yes ok" he slammed the phone the down.

Ryan poked his head in "coffee boss I'm sure you need it" Ryan walked over and handed him the coffee "thank you" he took a sip "hm nothing…like caffeine". "Must be good coffee?" Ryan smiled "hm yeah" Janto licked his lips "how was the phone call?" Ryan asked "you need at least 6 torchwood operatives at least" he drunk.

"I think we've done pretty well personally" Ryan sat on the end of Janto's desk "well he doesn't think so" Janto put his cup down "that was lovely"

"I learnt from the best right" Janto nodded he then looked at his wrist watch "you all may as well go" Ryan stood up "ok I'll tell the others"

Ryan left Janto sighed and yawned.

*********************************TW*********************************

Janto was asleep in his chair there was a beeping coming from the top draw Janto opened his eyes and sat up he opened the draw and took out a wrist strap it blinked he pressed a button and placed it on the desk a hologram appeared "long time no see Janto"

"Dax"

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan tapped on the steering wheel he looked out the window 'what's taking him so long' he sighed and opened the door and got out he walked towards the water tower.

*********************************TW*********************************

"Long time huh" Janto stared at the hologram of a guy "yeah I guess it is" Janto's eyes narrowed "so your looking like…Jack" the Dax guy said "well this is the way I dress"

"Getting old before your time Jack-Ianto" Dax said "it's Janto" he informed him "I've missed you Jan so much" "well I've haven't missed you not thought of you actually" Janto said "got someone new?"

"What do you want?" he asked "you…let's talk, here are the co-ordinates" he disappeared Janto typed in, Ryan walked "Janto I" he froze Janto looked at him.

And he disappeared.

TBC…


	13. 12 Explosions

The Torchwood Files

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

Chapter Twelve

Explosions

Ryan blinked and looked at Janto's now empty seat "Where are you?"

*********************************TW*********************************

Janto opened the door "I haven't got time for this Dax" he walked into the room Dax stood up and walked up to him "god you look absolutely great" Janto put his hands on his hips "love the suit" "Dax I really don't want to waste my time with you" Janto said "Patience, patience you never used to be like this"

"People change Dax, I've changed and I think it's about time you did to" Janto said "no" Dax shook his head "yes Dax" Janto sighed "I'll have you Janto"

*********************************TW*********************************

The blocks of flats exploded there were loads of screams and people fleeing the scene.

Inside Jeremy opened his eyes "ahh" a beam of metal was on his leg "aaah" he cried out "Jer" Hiro coughed "I'm okay but I'm stuck what the fuck just happened?" Jeremy moaned. "hm" Hiro coughed "Are you hurt?" "My shoulder is dislocated" blood slid down his head he coughed, blood bubbled out of his mouth.

*********************************TW*********************************

"I've planted bombs" Dax said "What!" Dax laughed "I've been watching you for a while Janto Harkness- Jones" he laughed again "Dax what the hell has happened to you?" Dax licked his lips "Where are the bombs?" he asked "That Jap and the one with the glasses make a cute couple" "You Bastard" Janto spit out "Na I'm not" he said.

"If you've hurt any of them I'll" "What kill me na you haven't got the guts to" he said "You've changed Dax but I could to" Janto said Dax shook his head.

*********************************TW*********************************

"I've tried but I've had no luck" Jeremy looked down at his legs "I can feel them so I'm ok there" Jeremy licked his lips "Hiro, hey Hiro" "Yeah" his voice was groggy. "Please tell me your ok? Cause if your lying to me I swear" Jeremy threatened "no I told you just a dislocated shoulder" Hiro told him "ok ok…Hiro" "hmmm" "I love you" he said.

"I love you too"

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan pressed the Bluetooth he drove the car 'answer guys' Ryan turned the corner "oh shit" he slammed the breaks and got out and rushed forward "Sir you have to wait it's not safe" Ryan looked at him "I'm Torchwood" he said "sorry sir go right ahead sir" he went "Hiro…Jeremy" he called and stuck a hard hat on.

"Jeremy" there was a coughing from the back "Jeremy hello anyone" he moved some debris "Ryan" a voice croaked "oh no Hiro" he moved some more debris. Hiro coughed "please don't tell Jeremy" he whispered "ok…Jeremy" "over here" Ryan stood up and walked over to him "what the fuck happened?"

"No idea we'd just settled down and,

Kaboom"

*********************************TW*********************************

Janto stepped forward "Where are the other bombs Dax tell me now" Janto seethes "tut tut don't I get a please my where have your manners" Dax said "tell me now" he said "hm lets see" Dax tapped his chin "you have six hours to find out if you don't people will die" he laughed again Janto pressed the wrist strap and disappeared.

*********************************TW*********************************

Janto appeared back in the office "anyone" he went and looked he activated the Bluetooth "Ryan where is everyone?" he said there was silence "Ryan Come in"

"Shit"

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan sighed "it's no use" he said "where's Janto?" Hiro rasped "I've got no idea he disappeared in front of my own eyes" Ryan told him "shit all we need" "hello is anyone else alive back here" "over her" Ryan called the paramedics appeared "there here help them" Ryan stood up straight "we will" "guys I'm goanna find Janto" "right" Ryan left them.

*********************************TW*********************************

Janto opened up a screen on the computer a map popped up he typed a video appeared he pressed on the screen it started to play

"Hey" Ianto Jones was on the screen "Tad" Ianto smiled and continued "okay so if your seeing this them you've got trouble with a ex planting bombs just to get your attention" there was a voice in the background "would you let me Jack jeez" Janto grinned. Ianto rolled his eyes "anyway I got a programme set up that can detect unauthorised bombs and this is it" the screen disappeared "any bombs detected in Cardiff"

Janto nodded, the cog doors opened Ryan came in "Boss Hiro and Jeremy" Janto looked at him "what?" "Explosion, flats and trapped" he breathed "oh shit…I'll kill him" "who?" Ryan asked.

"Dax".

*********************************TW*********************************

Janto moved under the SUV Ryan leaned on it "found it?" "Yes thank fucking god it's on the side just by the back wheel I don't think I'll be able to remove it". "Let's get this SUV some where away from here" he moved and stood he brushed his trousers Ryan smiled "I know someplace"

*********************************TW*********************************

Hiro had as machine attached to him he was in a hospital bed 'why does this happen to me' Jeremy came in he was in a wheelchair he went over to Hiro's side of the bed. "Hiro" Hiro turned his head and looked at him.

"I've made a decision"

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan parked the SUV he and Janto got out "ok lets go…next on" Janto took out the PDA and looked "the police station…Rosina, lets go" Janto ran Ryan followed.

*********************************TW*********************************

Rosina opened the filing cabinet "hey coming for a pint tonight Ro" a guy leaned "Gareth hey…I don't know I have a lot of Paperwork to finish" "ok maybe another time then?" he asked "sure" the Gareth guy left "Rosie" she looked up "you do know he wants you" her colleague said "I'm aware" she shut the filing cabinet "well why aren't you going for it?" she asked "I'm too busy"

"Oi you can't go in there" a voice responded "were Torchwood I think we can" "Janto" the doors opened Janto and Ryan came in "Ro you need to get everybody out now" Rosina folded her arms "and why is that?" "Because of my team have been injured with a bomb and it's you next now get everybody out" "ok ok where is this bomb?"

"No idea we got six hours" he looked at him watch "now four and half"

*********************************TW*********************************

Dax watched the lights he stood on top of a buiding he folded his arms "not long now Janto and then it will be just you and me" he smirked.

*********************************TW*********************************

"I need a bomb squad in here now Malcolm's" Rosina was on the phone "now" she barked and hung up the phone Janto stood watching the evacuation of the station arms folded. "Detective" Gareth ran up "yes PC George" she said "there's been calls from people about creatures with scrunched up faces in the town centre" he explained "weevils"

"Shit"

*********************************TW*********************************

Jeremy picked up a gun he had a bandage round his head "ok" he left the hub.

*********************************TW*********************************

"What the hell is going on Janto?" Rosina asked "I don't know... to tell you the truth I've got no idea but he seems to be targeting Torchwood and everyone and everything involved" Janto stated. "He who?" Ryan queried "my ex partner" he said "Partner?" Ryan licked his lips "time agency" he said "only the Time agency?" Ryan asked "now's not the time" Ryan turned away.

A uniformed policeman ran up "Detective the police are out and all the criminals are secure" "good sent the bomb squad in will you" he nodded "where are you going?" Ryan asked Rosina smiled "we have bombs to find right?" Janto nodded "let's go" "ok" "boss wait for me" they turned "Jeremy"

"You shouldn't be here you should be in bed" said Ryan "I'm fine…what's the situation?"

*********************************TW*********************************

"I need to go to the hub and collect something" Janto drove the car "now?" asked Rosina "yes"

Arriving back at the hub Janto walked into his office and walked up to the locked door he typed in a code and the door swung open he walked in he took his coat off and undone his tie. Ryan walked in "Whoa" he looked round "I've always wanted to know what was in here" he slid his finger over the guns "my old time agency guns" he took his shirt off.

Janto dressed in full Jack Harkness gear he put his RAF coat on Ryan stepped in front of him and wiped down the front "don't die" Janto looked in his eyes "me never" "I" Ryan closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on Janto's chest he gripped a hold of his suspenders "can't lose anymore people" Ryan whispered Janto closed his eyes.

"I promise you Ryan I will not die"

*********************************TW*********************************

"Counting down the hours Janto" the hologram Dax tapped his wrist "you bastard" Jeremy said he looked at him "well hello princess, nice head wound" "I will kill you" seethed Jeremy "tut tut" Dax waggled his finger "time is the essence Janto Harkness- Jones" the hologram disappeared "Bastard" Rosina stated.

"Fucker" Jeremy said "I'll kill the arsehole myself"

*********************************TW*********************************

The new SUV came to a stop outside the cemetery "the fucker planted one here" Rosina and Janto got out he clenched his fists "my tad and Ryan's family is here, I told you anything to do with Torchwood"

*********************************TW*********************************

"This power plant is always getting the brunt of it" Ryan and Jeremy flashed their id's and went in "I'll try three floors you the other three" Ryan said Jeremy nodded "you got the devices?" Ryan held them up "got it" they separated.

Ryan ran up the stairs and types in a password. Scanning. The device beeped "ah" he ran.

"Got ya" Jeremy attached the device and pressed some buttons he closed his eyes 'come on' he opened his eyes at the blink "god" he released a breath.

*********************************TW*********************************

Rosina ran and then came to a stop "Janto um" she said "weevils" there was a lot of them scattered around "Fuck" said Janto he looked at his watch. "We haven't got time for this" he said a couple of weevil sniffed and looked at them "Fuck…here catch" Rosina caught it "what's this?"

"A weevil repellent".

*********************************TW*********************************

Dax closed his eyes "is it working?" a voice asked "yes Torchwood is panicking for there lives" Dax smirked "good good"

*********************************TW*********************************

The bomb deactivated "phew" Janto and Rosina sighed in relief "ok no time to dwell we have one more" Janto stood and dusted himself down "it's the simplest and hardest place" "where?"

"Our lovely Cardiff Bay"

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan and Jeremy pilled up and got out Janto and Rosina stood "why here?" Ryan and Jeremy walked over "no idea" Janto sighed there was a sudden clapping sound "well done" They looked Dax walked towards them "Bastard" Jeremy went to go Ryan held him back "wait" "no why should I?" he asked "I've done everything…now leave us be" Janto said.

"I'm afraid I can't" he took something from his pocket and took out a device "there is much bigger things out there than me" he pressed, the building behind him blew up. "Noo" said Ryan Janto pointed the gun and fired Dax got a bullet in the forehead he fell to the floor building exploded around them "noooo".

TBC…


	14. 13 The Confession of a time Agen

The Torchwood Files

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

Chapter Thirteen

The confession of a time agent

"That wasn't the end of it was it?" Jeremy said "doesn't look like it" Ryan clenched his fists Janto sat in his office "I'll be back in a minute" he went.

Janto had his fist under his chin there was a knock on the door "come in" Ryan walked in and shut the door "Rosina just contacted me the buildings around the bay were empty" "hm" Ryan walked to the desk "okay so who was Dax exactly he must of known you pretty well" Ryan folded his arms "Best friends"

"Lovers?" asked Ryan, Janto looked at him he nodded "hm I see" Janto closed his eyes "I promised myself I wouldn't turn into Jack bloody Harkness" Janto stated "but here I am huh". "Janto your nothing like your dad" "hm" he drunk out of the glass "is that Scotch?" Janto nodded "want some?"

-51st Century-

"Hello fellow time agent" a group all stood in a line "you are all here because you want purpose in your sad little lives" he said the commanding officer walked up to a younger Janto "Name agent and rank number" he said.

"Agent Jack-Ianto Harkness-Jones rank number 91142015" he shouted back "what do people call you for short?" he asked "Janto Sir" he told him "reason for being here, age and not in that order?" he said "19 years, 6 months, 2 days and I joined because my father was a time agent" Janto said "hm really"

"Sir yes sir" "ok" he stepped side ways and looked at another agent "name rank number" he asked "Dax Widget Rank number 771761172 sir" "age reason" he repeated "19 sir and because everyone else was doing it sir" there was snickers Janto smiled "joker huh?"

"I don't joke sir" Dax said.

*********************************TW*********************************

"What a slave driver you'd think he's be easier on you because your dad runs this place" Dax laid on the bed "well he doesn't and get off my bed" "someone's grumpy" "no I don't like dirty boots on my clean bed" Janto put his shirt on "anyway…I think I should dye Colonel Embry's eyebrows pink" Dax sniggered Janto placed his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me" Janto pushed him off "I have to go and see the commander" Janto put his time agent jacket on "why don't you just say your going to see the guy who gave birth to you"

"because" he snapped "I'll see you later" Dax nodded.

*********************************TW*********************************

Jack sat behind the desk reading there was a knock on the door "enter" the door opened Janto walked in Jack looked up and dropped the folder "how was it?" Janto nodded "it was good" Jack smiled "good…when's your first assignment?" Jack asked him "tomorrow" he said "good" it was silent "can I go now?" asked Janto "yeah" Janto left.

*********************************TW*********************************

"I met this guy" "and" Janto looked over the book he was reading "yeah he works with alien exports" Dax sat down "I bet their illegal exports" Janto stated. "come I'll get him so you can meet him" "what makes you think I care" Janto turned the page in the book "don't be as spoil sport" "I don't want to get involved.

"fine I'll see you later" Dax left.

*********************************TW*********************************

Jantpo typed something onto the wrist strap "ok you've got 21 hours to get in and out" in a flash Janto and Dax were disappeared "how do you think he'll do?" asked Embry.

Jack sighed "he has my determination and his tad's pride"

*********************************TW*********************************

Janto fired the gun at the alien that was fighting Dax "come on it's up the next flight of stairs" Janto ran up and Dax followed, Janto kicked the door opened they walked in. Dax looked around "where about is it?" Dax said Janto walked up and held the gun and fired the lock blew off.

On the shelf was a little tie up bag Janto picked it "got it lets go" they turned another alien floated by the door Dax and Janto fired and ran back out.

*********************************TW*********************************

51st Century 5 and half years later

"I need capable time agent to run Torchwood Cardiff" Jack stood up Janto, Dax and a few more stood up in front of him "I've narrowed it down finally" Dax had his fingers crossed behind his back "I want to make sure that Cardiff has a suitable leader" said Jack.

"May I speak freely Sir?" asked one "ok "why do you not want to lead Torchwood Cardiff sir?" he asked Janto closed his eyes "memories and times change" he sighed "and it will happen in 2017" Janto stood with his hands on his hips "ok the leader of Torchwood will be able to pick his own team" Jack said "ok" Dax licked his lips 'please please'

"Janto Harkness-Jones"

Janto walked out the room "you're a bastard you know that" Dax said Janto turned round "look I didn't ask for this Dax" he told him "mommy's little boy"

Dax walked off.

Present…

"So you he's jealous because you're here or not?" asked Ryan "that's the impression I got" Janto said "it's got to be something more than that anymore tales you want to tell me"

"Well what about when we met"

*********************************TW*********************************

One and half years ago

"Excuse me we need a doctor here" Natalie stood with Janto he had blood on his shirt, collar and head "were kind of busy here today you going to have to wait for your turn" "it's ok Natz I can wait" said Janto "fine" they sat down "incompetence I'll tell you… if only we had a doctor in the hub" she said "I know I'm getting there I need to find the right one"

"Hi I'm Doctor O' Conner" Janto looked up Dr O' Connor smiled "that's a pretty nasty head wound" he said "yeah" Natalie sniggered "come right this way Mr." "Janto Harkness - hyphen - Jones" "ok Mr Harkness -Jones right this way" Janto got up and followed him "so how'd it happen?" "I was fighting a alien" "ooh ok… right" they entered the room "please take a seat"

"Ok I'm going to clean up some of that blood and were got from there" he took some out supplies "so how long have you been fighting aliens?" "I'd say 6 years" Dr O'Connor nodded and chucked the used wipes "your going need stitches" he poked and proded "ow" Hanto hissed "sorry… how did you really hurt yourself?"

"baseball bat"

*********************************TW*********************************

"Back again I see" Janto stood hands on hips "I've come here to offer you a job" Ryan raised a an eyebrow "really what kind?" "I need a doctor or" Janto said "a personal doctor" he asked "in a matter of speaking yeah… I work for Torchwood have you heard of them?" Janto asked him "in passing vaguely" he said.

Janto took a card and held it out Ryan took it "if you ever decide you don't like your 9 to 5 job come and see me in the tourist information centre" "I doubt it"

Janto left.

Present…

"Hiro we brought chocolates" Janto and Ryan walked in "hey guys" Hiro was sat up in bed "thanks" they sat "your be running up in no time" Ryan ate one of the chocolates. "take some time off both of you" Janto told them Jeremy licked his lips "yeah about that" both Ryan and Janto looked at them "me and Hiro have talked this through" he said.

Hiro held his hand "what Jeremy is trying to say is were not coming back at all" Hiro explained "guys" Ryan said "I though you like Torchwood?" Ryan asked "we do but" "I understand" Janto said "you've had enough" "yes we.." Janto shook his head "no need to apologize honestly" smiled Janto "will you be ret conning us?" they asked.

"Yes it's procedure" Hiro nodded "ok" Janto stood up "did you know we can place false memories your still have each other its just you won't know anything about Torchwood" both Hiro and Jeremy looked at each other Hiro nodded "let's do it" Ryan looked away "everything's falling apart" Ryan said "everything" Ryan sighed.

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan turned off the computer then moved onto the next one he sighed Janto walked out of his office hands in pockets he stopped at Natalie's desk he sighed. All computer including Janto and Ryan's were off Ryan closed his eyes Janto walked next to him "start a new" Ryan mumbled Janto put his arm round him.

"Do you think we'd be able to handle it with just the two of us?" "I have no idea only time will tell" Janto stated "yeah"

*********************************TW*********************************

Rosina put the files away she sighed and walked she picked up her jacket and walked out "Ro wait us" she stopped and turned round Gareth walked up he was in his plain clothes "Gareth hi" Gareth smiled "want to come for that bite to eat and drink now?" "sure" she took his arm "Chinese sound good to you?" he asked as they walked.

"Sure"

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan put his jacket on "I'll see you tomorrow" Janto nodded "see you" Ryan left Janto sighed and watched him leave he sighed and walked to his office.

A figure materialized.

Janto drunk out off a glass "is there enough for two?" Janto's head snapped up "Dad" Jack smiled and walked he took a chair "how's it been?" "hectic" Janto poured another glass for Jack "really?" Janto nodded "really" "everyone left early I see" Janto laughed "yeah they left for good"

*********************************TW*********************************

Jeremy handed Hiro a glass they looked at it "so this is it huh?" Jeremy looked into the glass "yeah I guess it is" Hiro drunk "Bottoms up" Jeremy drunk.

They both fell asleep.

*********************************TW*********************************

"Just you and the doctor?" Jack asked Janto nodded "hm…well I got something to cheer you up immensely" Jack grinned Janto raised an eyebrow. Jack stood up "come here" Janto stood and walked up to Jack "place your hand here" he did so Jack smiled "hold onto your hats" he pressed a button they disappeared.

*********************************TW*********************************

"What a rush" Jack said they popped up Janto looked around "this is your office" Jack nodded "I'm not abandoning Torchwood if" Jack shook his head. "no that's not it…come on" they left.

Jack and Janto came to the door "ok what your goanna see behind this door does not go any further than me and you" Jack told him Janto nodded "ok then"

*********************************TW*********************************

"Janto I for…not again" Ryan looked around the empty office "Janto" he said.

*********************************TW*********************************

"Janto do you remember your rank number" Janto looked at him "yeah why?" they were in a small room it had private on the door Jack closed his eyes and it automatically locked. "access number" he started "go on Jan" Janto swallowed "91142015" "access granted Jack- Ianto Harkness - Jones and Jack Harkness" the auto voice said, Janto swallowed and licked his lips.

There was whirling sound a door opened Jack smiled Janto watched eyes wide a container appeared on the automatic arms the glass was frosted Janto walked up. Jack stepped next to him "I thought it was time" Janto wiped the glass he gasped and stepped back "yo-yo" he swallowed "clear room temperature" Jack said.

"clearing" the voice said the glass cleared purged in water electrodes covering chest and head completely naked floating Ianto Jones breathing.

"I saved him!"


	15. AN

Hi

I am currently rewriting the Torchwood Files i will start a new story and once all the chapter are up then i will delete the old story

It is going to have the original story but i went back to read it the other day and realized i can write so much better now

Prologue and new story up soon

Musett Choisuel


End file.
